La nueva vida
by just a teen
Summary: desilusiones caen en el mundo de Serena,ella madura y los enfrenta.EL ULTIMO CAPITULO,espero que les guste,espero sus opiniones.
1. Capítulo 1

**La nueva vida**

**Por****: Ingrid o Just a teen**

**Capitulo**** I**

**La noche de los recuerdos.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era de noche cerca de las diez. Las estrellas y el resplandor de la Luna era un paisaje digno de pintar. El color blanco perla de la Luna y el color diamante de las estrellas eran perfectas de hecho era una noche perfecta en la ciudad de Manhattan, New York. En una ventana vemos unos penetrantes ojos azules, ojos de tristeza , ojos de pena, ojos de dulzura, ojos de cansancio. 

Cansados de seguir sufriendo, de seguir recordando.Ella quería acabar con eso. Todas las mañanas se levantaba diciendo que Todo había acabado, que el pasado era el pasado, que debía olvidar y tratar de perdonar pero también se preguntaba… 

¿cómo perdonar?

¿cómo tratar de perdonar la traición?.

Cada día pedía que alguien le respondiera esa pregunta pero cada día no la encontraba.

Ella lo seguía amando, pero por otro lado ese primer amor se estaba yendo. Alguien lo empezaba a borrar de su sufrido corazón.El fue como el invierno que esta primavera lo estaba borrando.

Ella no sabia porque pero la noche o a lo mejor era la luz de la luna que la hacía recordarlo y las memorias venían y las empezaba ha vivir otra vez.

*memorias *

Serena se encontraba en el departamento de Darien y acababa de ver la escena.

Una escena que era muy dolorosa para ella.Darien, su novio estaba desnudo en la cama acompañado de una de sus mejores confidentes, con su guardadora de secretos con Rei.

En ese momento Serena salió del cuarto y empezó a tirar las cosas. Darien se levantó y trató de detenerla diciendo:

 "¿Qué te pasa? estas loca, ¡¡¡¡¡detente!!!!!" Serena no lo escucho ya que seguía tirando las cosas y gritaba:

"¿por qué Darien? ¿por qué?"

"Cálmate, déjame explicarte."

"¿Explicar qué?, ¿tu traición?."

Rei había escuchado los gritos y salió con un cara inocente y confundida. Serena se enfureció al verla con la camisa de Darien. Y cuando la vió dejo de tirar las cosa y se dirigió a ella.

"Y tu, cómo me pagas Rei, yo te quería mucho, mucho."

En ese rato se le quebró la voz a Serena, se derrumbó y cayó con la cabeza abajo; su cabeza hacía el movimiento de negación como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de ver.Y así como su voz desapareció con un porqué, también volvió y entre sollozos volvía ha decir ¿por qué?

 "Serena lo siento, pero no es mi culpa solo nació, lo siento."

Serena se levantó y dijo gritando:

"¿Nació Rei?¿nació?, pues déjame decirte que ese nacimiento destruyo muchas cosas."

"¿A qué te refieres?, yo te amo"  respondió Darien débilmente al ver a Serena así.

Serena miró esos ojos azules y esa cara que una vez amó pero ahora ella se encontraba llena de dolor y cuando Darien dijo esas palabras se lleno de rabia, le dio una bofetada y dijo:

"¿Amor?"

Después, salieron lagrimas de sus ojos y se dirigió a la puerta, volteo, tomo su chaqueta y dijo:

"Adiós Darien."

Serena corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de eso y la lluvia no lo hacía más fácil. Se cayó justo cuando llegó al parque, se quedo sentada y llorando. Serena se quedo ahí por mucho tiempo, tanto que cuando levanto la cabeza, la lluvia ya había acabado.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho el sonido de su reloj, lo abrió y apareció la cara de Ami diciendo.

"Serena te necesitamos, estamos en la plaza de Tokio."

 "No se si pueda ir, lo que pasa..." Serena no acabó porque fue cortada por Ami.

"¡¡No es tiempo para tu lloriqueo!!, cambio y corto."

Serena partió corriendo hacia la plaza, aunque no los quería ver lo tenía que hacer y esta vez no iba a bajar la cabeza. A pesar de que Darien la había engañado Serena seguía siendo una princesa y por eso ella ya no tenía que fracasar.

Cuando llegó el momento de verlos se preparó y entró en acción. Este nuevo enemigo un mostró que era fuerte y había creado otros tres monstruos, pero Rei estaba sosteniendo al más fuerte y todos le decían que la ayudara pero ella no sabía cómo ya que su báculo estaba roto.

No lo pensó más y entró sólo peleando. Desgraciadamente no ayudo mucho porque como las habilidades de combate de Serena no son buenas el monstruo le dio un fuerte puñete que la empujó unos 10 metros.

El monstruo le tiró uno de sus poderes a Rei y ahí fue cuando Serena recordó su tiara lunar, la lanzó, cortó al monstruo y con un beso de la muerte de Venus el monstruo desvaneció.

Serena fue corriendo a ver a Rei.

"¡¡¡REI!!!"

Lita y todas las chicas, incluyendo Darien, se encontraban molestos ya que no sabían nada de la historia y ya estaban cansados de tener un líder así.

"¿Porque te demoraste?" Lita preguntó

"Estaba muy lejos, en el parque numero 10."

"¡No!¡mentira!, tu querías que esto le pasara a Rei, ¿verdad?" aclaro Darien

"No, ella sigue siendo mi amiga."

"Chicos no hay tiempo, tenemos que ir al hospital." Ami dijó

*en el hospital*

"Serena, no lo creo, tú lo hiciste apropósito" dijo Minako

 "¡¡¡No!!!" se trato de defender

 "¡¡Si!! tú quisiste ver a mi Rei lastimada" dijo Darien

"No puedo creer que tus celos sean más fuertes que tu deber" dijo Lita

"¡Escuchen por favor!"

 "Estoy harta de tus excusas" dijo Ami

"Ami yo no soy capaz de eso"

"Serena, ¡véte! que no te quiero ver" dijo Darien

Serena pensó en rogar para que la escucharan, pero eso no se lo iba a permitir, antes de todo era una princesa. Cuando se iba a retirar Minako dijo:

"Si, ¡vete! y deja de ser una justiciera que una líder no aria eso"

Serena trato de soportar sus lágrimas y dijo:

"Cómo quieran, toma Minako y adiós."

Las chica no creían lo que escuchaban, jamás pensaron que Serena se lo tomará en serio pero en ese momento estaban muy enojadas como para hacerla ver su error y sólo la quedaron viendo.

*fin de los recuerdos*

Hace cinco años que estaba en USA.

Los dos primeros años sufrió mucho hasta que un diseñador la descubrió y le dijo que una niña tan bonita tenía que ser una de sus modelos.Serena no se lo creía pero decidió tomar el riesgo y se dio cuenta de que él era una buena persona y que en verdad la iba a ayudar.Y miren ahora donde estaba. Hace como dos meses se había convertido en la prometida de uno de los cantantes mas famosos del mundo. Esa persona la adoraba y ella a él.

Bratt era una persona maravillosa, llena de vida y desde la primera vez que vio a Serena se enamoró de ella. Él le paraba diciendo que ella era su musa y sus canciones sólo eran para ella.El día en que Serena le dijo el sí, él, fue el chico más alegre del mundo y lo anunció a los cuatro vientos. Serena agradecía por haberlo conocido… lo quería tanto... pero cada día se preguntaba si lo que sentía es amor o ¿no?.

Continuará…. 

****


	2. Capítulo 2

**La nueva vida**

**Por****: Ingrid o Just a teen**

**Capitulo**** II**

**Las raices nunca se olvidan**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

En Japón se disfruta de una hermosa temporada de verano. Donde el tiempo mas rico es la tarde ya que las brisas que vienen del mar refresca a todo el mundo. 

Por otro lado las chicas (Ami, Rey, Lita, Mina) están disfrutando de un helado y hablando sobre todo los que les ha pasado.

  
"chicas!!, miren este vestido para el verano, me encanta"- dijo Rey.  
  


Rey les pasá una revista y la modelo que tenia puesto el vestido que Rey quiere es Serena pero lo que pasa es que a cambiado tanto que no la reconocen.

Lita se encuentra mirando la revista.  
  


"miren a la modelo."  
  


"si!! con ese cuerpo yo tendría a todos los chicos a mis pies."- dijo Mina

"chicas, escucharon la nueva canción de Bratt?"- dijo Eimi  
  


"si!!!!" – respondieron todas  
  


"¿ya vieron el video clip?"- volvio a hablar Eimi  
  


"Ami, como vamos ha ver el video clip si todavía no se estrena."- dijo Minako  
  


"bueno , lo que pasa es que las quiero invitar para ver el estreno juntas ,porque, ¿ si sabían que hoy día se estrena? ¿verdad?,en making the video.  
  


"si claro Ami"- dijieron todas,cuando realmente no tenian ni idea..

"bueno entonces, vamos!!!"  
  


.*Ya en la casa de Ami *  
  


Mina tiene una bolsa de popcorn y llama a Ami.

  
" Ami ya va ha comenzar!!!!!! (Gritando)"  
  


"ya estoy aquí. no tienes que gritar"  
  


  
" ya cállense, que ya va ha comenzar".- dijo Lita  
  


  
En ese mismo momento en que Lita callo a todas el programa comienza. 

Primero aparece Bratt y el director. Bratt presenta a todos los que van ha participar.  
  


  
" O.K. chicos y ahora les voy ha presentar a una persona que se ha convertido en la mas importante de mi vida,. mi prometida."  
  


Se ve a Bratt que esta jalando a alguien y después se va. 

En la pantalla aparece Serena que tenia puesto un polo azul de rayas y con brillo, pantalones acampanados de vestir (como los que están de moda) y sandalias negras.  
  


" es la chica......."- trato de decir Rey  
  


" shhhh!!!!"-pero todas en conjunto la cayaron  
  


" hola mi nombre es Serena, soy modelo y voy ha hacer de la novia de Bratt en el video."- dijo Serena inocentemente  
  


En eso aparece Bratt por la espalda, la carga y le da un beso en la boca.  
  


Bratt habla cundo el beso acabo 

"chicos!!!!! Miren lo que me gano."  
  


" ya baja me!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhh."  
  


" ya chicos que hay que trabajar"- dijo el director.  
  


"ahora les presento a la 'mala'"- dijo Bratt como molestando a alguien  
  


" no seas malo, ji,ji"- dijo Serena  
  


" hola mi nombre es Clara soy modelo y voy ha hacer de la "otra" en el video".  
  


" pero en verdad ella es mi mejor amiga"- dijo Serena   
  


"bueno chicos ya ha trabajar!!!" – director commando.  
  


Lo resto no es muy importante solo se muestra como hacen el video y ya en Japón las chicas se encuentran hablando.  
  


Mina con un todo triste

"así que ya tiene novia."  
  


" y es la misma chica de la revista. Que pena!!!"- dijo Lita  
  


"¿que les parecio el video clib?"- pregunto Eimi  
  


" me encanta. la verdad es que el y ella forman una bonita pareja."- dijo Mina  
  


Después de que el programa acavo aparece un comercial de Bratt y Serena juntos y sentados.  
  


" hola, soy Serena....."

  
  


" y yo Bratt...."  
  


"y los queremos invitar el proximo fin de semana a la inauguración de el nuevo canal de MTV. Nosotros estaremos ahí animando solamente para ustedes."- dijieron los dos juntos:  
  


" déjame explicarles. Yo estaré cantando......."- Bratt  
  


" y yo modelando y conduciendo el primer programa del nuevo canal de MTV para ustedes"  
  


"lugar: playa de Tokio, hora: 1:30 nos vemo."- terminaron los dos juntos  
  


El comercial acaba y deja a las chicas muy entusiasmadas.  
  


" chicas tenemos que ir .Quiero llevar ha Darien. El necesita descansar."- dijo Rey  
  


" la verdad. Es que nesecito ese día de libertad"- dijo Mina  
  


" si,yo tambien quiero ir ademas les quiero presentar a mi enmorado"- dijo Lita  
  


" bueno Lita, cuentanos ¿donde lo conociste?"- pregunto Eimi  
  


" no! mejor se esperan hasta el proximo fin de semana".  
  


"bueno chicas entonces ya esta dicho el proximo fin de semana ha la playa de tokio"- aclaro Rey  
  


  
*en America* 

Serena se encontraba sentada observando el hermoso paisaje de la playa. Tenia puesto un vestido de playa ensima de su ropa de baño que consistia en dos piesas.

  
'tener que volver ha ese lugar.tengo que superarlo ademas ya lo estoy olvidando todo. Que bueno que Bratt viene conmigo'- pensava Serena

  
Bratt vio ha Serena tan pensativa y distraida que desidio hacerle una pequeña broma.Bratt puso sus manos en los ojos de ella.  
  


  
"¿adivina quien soy?"  
  


  
" JAJAJA muy chistoso"-

Le dijo Serena un poco fastidiada

  
  


"¿que pasa, Serena? Te siento preocupada."  
  


" estoy bien no te preocupes es solo que me preocupa regresar".  
  


Bratt se sienta ha la mesa y agarra su taza llena de jugo y pregunta.  
  


"¿ porque? Si este no fuera mi pais de origen yo buscaria cualquier pretesto para regresar a mi pais".  
  


" esto es diferente".  
  


" Serena nos vamos ha casar y siento como si me escondieras algo".  
  


Bratt se levanta y se va caminando pero........  
  


" espera!!!!! Sientate que tengo algo que contarte."  
  


Despues de que Serena le dijo toda la historia excepto lo de que ella fue sailor moon.  
  


" amor, lo siento".  
  


" no te preocupes tarde o temprano lo sabrias ademas no puedo olvidar mi origin, ¿verdad?"  
  


Continuara............................................   
  



	3. Capítulo 3

****

**La nueva vida**

**Por****: Ingrid o Just a teen**

**Capitulo**** III**

**La llegada al destino**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Serena se encontraba en su departamento empacando sus cosas. El viaje era de dos meses,primero se iba ha quedar por un mes en Tokio ya que era la capital y había movimiento. Ahora se encontraba pensando si debía llamar a su familia para decirles sobre su llegada. No quería que nadie se enterase pero, ¿su familia? no seria justo que ella fuera y su familia ni siquiera se enterara así que tomo el teléfono y marco el numero.

"halo"

"Si diga" la voz de mama Ikuko se escuchó.

"¿Es esa la casa de los Tsukinos?"

"¡Si!"

- Mami soy yo,¿no me reconoces?

- ¿Serena?, ¿ hija?

Ikuko estaba llorando. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de su hija. 

Ya no era chillona ahora era la voz de una mujer madura. Cinco años que no la veía. 

Serena solamente mandaba cartas con dinero esa era la única evidencia que tenían para saber que estaba viva.

- Mama, te llamo para decirte que regreso a Tokio por un mes. El motivo es de trabajo.

- ¿Un mes?, pero corazón tenemos tanto de que hablar.

- Mami, te presentare a alguien que te caerá muy bien.

- ¿QUIÉN?

- ¡¡Mi prometido!!, bueno mami me tengo que ir, mi vuelo llega el lunes a las 7:30 am numero 320.

- Te iremos a recibir.

- No, yo iré a tomar desayuno, quiero probar tus ricas tortas que hacías para mi.

- Claro mi amor como tu digas, nos vemos.

- Chao mami, te quiero.

Serena también se encontraba entre las lagrimas pero no lloro se tapo la boca, respiro y siguió empacando sus maleta. Después de haber empacado sus maletas. Las puso a un lado y se recostó cuando sonó el teléfono. Serena lo recogió y escucho la voz de Bratt.

- Hola amor

- Bratt, tengo noticias que darte.

- ¿Si?

- El Lunes conocerás a mi familia.

- A ¿tu familia ? pero ¿cómo tengo que ir?, ¿qué no tengo que hacer?, ¿qué debo hacer?

Bratt se encontraba al punto de un ataque al corazón por la noticia. El quería que lo padres de Serena se llevaran la mejor impresión de él ya que para él era muy importante.

- Bratt cálmate, se tu mismo, mi papi es un poco celoso pero mi mama es la mejor cocinera del mundo.

- ¡Ay! Serena mira cuando me dices esta noticia. Es sábado en la tarde. Ahora tengo que ir de compras porque no voy a ir con las manos vacías y no lo puedo hacer mañana porque salimos ha las 5:00am del hotel.

- No te preocupes amor, tranquilo.

- Bueno yo pensaba pasar la tarde contigo pero ya ves que no puedo, chao amor me tengo que ir.

Serena cuelga el teléfono y visto que se iba a levantar muy temprano mañana. Hizo una ultima llamada a su mejor amiga y se fue a dormir.

* * *

..............en la mañana en el aeropuerto...............

Serena , Bratt y Juan Carlos (el diseñador) se encontraban en el aeropuerto con Clara que se encontraba despidiendo a sus amigos.

- Chicos ya es tiempo de irnos – dijo Juan Carlos.

- Bueno clara, nos vemos en 5 días" – dijo Serena.

- Si, yo los voy a alcanzar. Serena dime algo y … – dijo Clara, llevando a Serena a otro lado – ¿tus miedos de ver ha ellos?

- Me puse a pensar y la verdad es que es muy tonto que me preocupe. Estaré por dos meses en Japón y un mes en Tokio y pues sería casi imposible encontrarme con ellos.

- Me da gusto que pienses así y no te preocupes. ¡disfruta tu país.!

- Gracias, no se que haría sin ti – dijo Serena dándole un ultimo abrazo.

Bratt y Juan Carlos estaban ya abordando el avión. Ellos ya se habían despedido de Clara y esperaban a Serena para entrar.

- Bueno me voy porque con la mirada de los chicos están apurándome.

- Chao nos vemos en cinco días.

Serena y Clara se despidieron con un abrazo.

- Cuídate.

- Lo haré, chao.

Serena aborda el avión con los chicos en el jet de la compañía. En el avión Juan Carlos estaba conversando con Serena, porque no la había visto bien y se encontraba preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasa chiquita?

- Tu sabes mi historia, pero sabes ¿qué? no me preocuparé más si nos encontramos pues no será mi culpa.

- Y, ¿ Bratt lo sabe?

- Si, se lo dije el jueves.

- Ya veo, porque como que te esta protegiendo. Y en la cara se le la preocupación. Dime ¿hay motivos para eso?

- ¡No! yo amo a Bratt y pues eL otro es mi pasado.

- Me alegra saber eso, Bratt te quiere demasiado.

- Si , ¿sabes? te voy a dar un consejo mejor. Hay que dormir porque si no las horas de cambio nos afectarán y no podremos avanzar nada.

- Bueno tomaré tu consejo, déjame ir al baño y después aplicaré tu consejo – dijo Juan Carlos terminando la conversación.

* * *

.........La llegada en el avión todavía...............

Una aeromoza se acercaba para levantar a los pasajeros ya que se quedaron dormidos todos en el viaje.

- Señorita, ya llegamos.

- Gracias – respondió Serena

- Ya veo que la bella durmiente se levantó – dijo Juan Carlos.

- ¡Buenos días!

- Arréglate un poco el cabello que hay un montón de reporteros esperándonos.

- Si, ¿dónde esta Bratt?

- Está en el baño arreglándose. Ya que los dos saldrán juntos; yo saldré a su atrás, Serena tu nunca nos dijiste que tu país era tan lindo, me encanta.

-Si es muy bonito será mejor que me aliste debo estar hecha un desastre y no hay mucho tiempo.

* * *

..........después de 15 minutos.................

- Prepárense para salir – dijo Juan Carlos.

- Cálmate Serena que estas hermosa como siempre hasta cundo te levantas – dijo Bratt depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Serena.

- Son las 7:40am

- Dentro de muy poco conocerás a mi familia. ¡¡Te encantaran!!

AL momento de salir todos los reporteros voltearon a verla. Serena agarraba la mano de Bratt y se presentaron como lo que eran una pareja feliz. 

Ella vestía una minifalda jean, con un top que dejaba ver un poco de ombligo color Rosado y unas gafas oscuras. Se encontraba saludando a los que la vinieron a ver y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a su limosina, donde pidió al chofer que los llevaran a las dirección que ella les estaba dando. 

En el carro también se encontraba J.C. que cuando se dio cuenta a donde estaban yendo dijo a Serena que no iba a ir porque nadie lo había llamado. Serena insistió pero el prefirió no ir. hasta que llegaron a la casa y Serena salió junto con Bratt y por ultima vez insistió a J.C. que fuera con ellos pero el dijo que no.

- ¿O.K.? pero tu te lo pierdes, nos vemos – dijo Serena lanzándole una sonrisa.

- Bueno ya vamos – dijo Bratt.

Serena toca la puerta y Sami que ya no era un niñito los sale a recibir. Él se lleva una gran sorpresa con el cambio de su hermana y el noviecito que se traía.

- Hola Sami, ¿que ya no sabes saludar?

- ¿Serena?, no lo puedo creer, ¡¡ como cambiaste!!

De pronto se escucha una voz que viene de la cocina y la voz era de mamá Ikuko.

- Sami, ¿quién es?. Bueno, quien sea que es despáchalo que estamos esperando a tu hermana – dijo Mama Ikuko.

- ¡¡Mama!! ¡¡ya llegue!! – grito Serena como antes lo hacía.

Mama Ikuko salió y estuvo a punto de las lagrimas al ver a su hija tan cambiada y linda, atrás de ella salían Molly y Kelvin.

- Hija, estás muy flaca, y dime ¿quién es este jovencito que traes?

- Mi prometido.

- Serena no me digas que tú y él se van a casar pero si él es... – Molly dijo alborotada por la presencia de Bratt.

- Mucho gusto señora, ya veo de donde sacó su hija la belleza. Tome esto es para usted – respondio Bratt en su mejor compostura.

- No se hubiera molestado – dijo Mama Ikuko

- Mama y ¿mi papá? – pregunto Serena al darse cuenta de la falta de él.

- Salió a comprar pan, pero ven siéntate. Sami ve poniendo la mesa. Hija cuéntame ¿por qué te fuiste así? – dijo Mama Ikuko.

- Ni yo sé. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que hacer una vida para mi. Tu muy bien sabes cómo era, no me gustaba mi manera de ser, así que la cambié – respondió Serena.

- Discúlpame que me meta, pero ¿y las otras chicas y Darien? que nunca pensaste en ellos – interrumpió Molly.

- Por eso lo hice.

- Tú sabes que Darien y Rey... – empezó Kelvin pero no pudo acabar al ver lo incomodo que Bratt se sentía.

Él se encontraba incómodo escuchando el nombre de él y Serena se dio cuenta, interrumpió y dijo.

- No vine a hablar de eso ,yo vine a verlos a ustedes mi familia – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Claro, claro, ¿cómo se conocieron? – apoyó mamá Ikuko para después cambiar el tema.

- Déjame contestar esta por favor – dijo Bratt como pidiendo permiso a Serena.

- Sigue yo no diré nada.

- Fue en una fiesta que fui invitado. Al mismo instante que vi a su hija mi corazón ya no me pertenecía y trate de hacer todo para acercarme a ella lo cual fue muy difícil – comenzó Bratt para se cortado por el timbre de la casa.

- Seguro es tu papá voy a abrir la puerta – dijo mamá Ikuko.

Lo que no esperaban era que el papá de Serena venía con un acompañante que pertenecía al pasado de Serena.

- Hija ven, dame un abrazo, y mira ha quien traje...

continuara........................... 

comentarios a  ingrid13us@yahoo.com o ingridrz@yahoo.com 


	4. Capítulo 4

**La nueva vida**

**Por: Ingrid o Just a teem**

**CapituloIV**

**enfrentando**** el pasado  
  
**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" hija ven dame un abrazo,y mira ha quien traje.................................."

kenji el papá de Serena dijo

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" hola papa,te quiero presentar a alguien." – dijo Serena ingnorando lo que su papá habia dicho  
  
  


"primero, mira a quien traje." – dijo papa kenji - "ven aca muchacho."- estiro su mano para llamar a la persona invitada.

  
  


"hola Serena."  
  
  


"¿Andrew?" – dijo Serena no podiendo creerlo

  
  
 "hola que diferente te ves."- timidamente dejo escaper ese comentario de su boca.

  
  
Serena fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

Andrew se sonrojo un poco;el nunca penso que la chiquilla llorono que iba todos lo días al crow center se iba a convertir en una modelo que el admirava.  
  
  


"bueno tu sabes lo que el maquillaje puede hacer,vengan les quiero presentar a alguien"- Serena dijo jalando a Andrew de la muñeca de su camisa.

  
  


Pero antes que llegaran, Bratt vino al recibidor y puso su mano en la cintura de su prometida dandole un beso en la mejilla que ella lo respondio con una brillante sonrisa.  
  
  


 "Serena tu siempre tan modesta"- solto a su novia del abrazo pero dejo su brazo en su pequeña cintura-"hola mi nombre es Bratt...................."

no pudo acabar ya que fue interrumpido por Andrew  
  
  


"si,aca todo el mundo sabe quien es usted y tambien que es prometido de Serena."  
  
  


"si que bien,mucho gusto."  
  
  


Bratt le ofrecio la mano como saludo y Andrew respondio.  
  
  


"supongo que te quedaras al desayuno, ¿verdad?"  
  
  


"no creo que haya espacio para mi."- dijo con verguensa en su voz.

  
  
  


"tonterias,donde hay espacio para cinco hay espacio para seis"- respondio Mama ikuko  
  
  


"gracias".  
  
  


En el desayuno todo fue tranquilo. Serena les conto sobre su carrera, Sami le informo que ya tenia novia y que pronto comensaria la universidad,su papa no paraba de preguntar sobre Bratt,yMama Ikuko le seguia sirviendo las tortas a su hija hasta que Serena le dijo que si se queda aca su carrera de modelo se hiria al suelo hacienda que todos soltaran carcajadas de alegria.Andrew comento a Serena que habia roto con su novia porque ninguno de los dos tenia el suficiente tiempo para ellos y tambien que el no seguia trabajando de mesero si no que se havia graduado y era abogado. Por ultimo Serena los invito a un desfile de moda y despues a una fiesta de gala.  
  
  


"bueno mami, nos tenemos que ir porque nos esperan en el hotel"- el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde cuando Serena solto esas palabras.  
  
  


":señores fue un gusto,espero que nos visiten en U.S.A."- dijo Bratt tomando la mano del señor kenji en respeto  
  
  


"claro solamente mande los pasajes"- respondio y riendose de su propia broma- "hija tienes mi bendicion este novio que trajiste es mucho mejor que el otro."- dijo dirijiedose a ella.  
  
  


"bueno Molly ya te di el telefono y la direccion de el hotel llamame porque ahy tantas cosas que te tengo que contar." – dijo no aciendo caso a lo que padre dijo,la abrazo y se despidio  
  
  


"lo hare amiga, nos vemos."  
  
  


"chau,nos vemos en la tarde."- dijieron lod dos en conjunto  
  
  


afuera de su casa ya les esperaba la limosina.  
  
  


"¿te sientes feliz,mi amor?" – dijo Bratt abrazandola en la limosina   
  
  


"mucho los extrañava tanto especialmente a mi mama."- respondio ella acurrucandose en el pecho de Bratt, formando la pareja perfecta  
  
  


"tu familia es muy linda y tus amigos muy simpaticos el unico que ..................."  
  
  


"¿que? ¿que?"- dijo no dejando acabar a su amado "ahhhh…. tú me estas hablando de Andrew, ¿verdad?"  
  
  


"bueno, si lo que pasa es que no me gusto como te miro."- dijo tratando de ocultar sus celos  
  


"porfavor Bratt soy modelo asi es como me miran los hombres."  
  
 "tienes razon.pero dime ¿él era amigo de ese tal Darien?" – pregunto inseguro si queria saber la respuesta  
  
 "si y ¿que?"  
  
Serena no se dava cuenta porque Bratt estaba tan preocupado. Es mas el mismo Bratt ni siquiera sabia porque.  
  
"nada,olvidalo"- dijo depositando un casto beso en la frente de ella.  
  


*****en la tarde *******

  
  


Serena se encontraba alistandose para el desfile. Llevaba un vestido debajo de las rodillas, era color rosado pastel adornado con flores ,el escote era tipo V con mangas 3/4 habiertas .Serena lucia hermosa. Como siempre ella habrio el desfile junto a Juan Carlos que vestia un traje negro elegante y tambien Serena cerro el desfile con un traje de noche elegante de color negro de tiras era entallado al cuerpo y llegaba antes de la rodilla.  
  
  


Despues, Serena se dirijio a una pequeña conferencia de prensas de treinta minutos; donde le preguntaron acerca de su familia. Ella les respondio que lo primero que hiso cuando piso tierra oriental fue correr a verlos. Muchos reporteros preguntaron sobre los amigos de ella, especial mente con amigos hombres; ella respondio que esta conferencia no era acerca de su vida personal si no de trabajo. Entonces, los reporteros preguntaron sobre su noviasgo, el nuevo projecto que haran los dos y sobre su co-presentadora que no llegaba.Serena respodio a todas las preguntas muy naturalmente. Despues de la conferencia se dirijio a la fiesta donde se permitio la entrada de fotografos, invitados y gente con invitacion.  
  
  


Serena se encontró con su familia y su prometido en la fiesta ellos le comentaron que bien se veia en la pasarela. Samy habia traido a su novia que tenia el pelo negro entre los hombros ,y ojos marrones oscuros.  
  
  


"mucho gusto señorita................." – no termino y espero que la chica le diera su nombre.  
  
 "mi nombre es Mellissa Wales pero me llama Mel."- la chica respondio nerviosa, soltando una timida sonrisa.  
  
 "bueno Mel,dime" dijo cambiado su tono de vos seria a uno mas chistoso-" ¿comó soportas a mi hermano?"  
  
Las dos chicas se miraron, sonrieron y se mataron de risa. Samy no se encontraba havia ido a sacar un poco de ponche para su novia y hermana. Sus padres por otro lado conversavan muy amenamente con su futuro hijo.  
  
 "es muy dificil ,pero el amor vence cualquier barrera, ¿verdad?"  
  
Serena respondio muy pensativa y con una sonrisa falsa al recorder quien le habia dicho esas palabras 

"si! Mel ¿como conociste a mi hermano?"  
  
"en una fiesta,un amigo me lo presento."  
  
 "y, tu ¿de donde vienes? porque no pareces japonesa."  
  
 "soy de francia-Paris y vengo de vacaciones con mi familia."  
  
 "eso quiere decir que te vas a ir."- dijo un poco molesta, ya que su hermano parecia realmente enamorado de ella.  
  


 "no! porque pienso hacer la universidad aqui."- respondio con una Hermosa sonrisa llena de dientes blancos.  
  
 "que bien,si no mi hermano te extrañaria.Se nota que te quiere un monton, nunca lo havia visto tan feliz."  
  
 "bueno ahora que seremos hermanas porque yo si he pensado en casamiento con tu hermano ¿me podrias hacer un favor?"  
  
 "si"- respondio Serena imaginandose el favor  
  
"¿me presentarias con tu novio?"- dijo Mel casi mas rogando que preguntando.  
  
 "claro ven"- por alguna razon no se sorprendio, su novio tenia esa reaccion en todas las chicas y porsupuesto que Mel no seria la excusa.  
  
Haci la fiesta paso sin ninguna sorpresa. 

En la semana Serena iba a visitar a su familia muy seguido ya que despues que comensara el program del fin de semana, no tendria mas tiempo.El viernes llego y  fue a recojer a su amiga al aeropuerto.  
  
  


*****en el aeropuerto******  
  
  


Serena estaba disfrasada con gafas negras para que no la reconocieran y su amiga tambien venia disfrasada. Con esa razon Serena estaba tranquilamente esperando el vuelo que ya habia sido anunciado como aterrisado.De pronto su amiga sale y cuando se ven Clara va corriendo a habrasarla. Clara era conocida como sentimental pero para Serena eso no era ningun problema. Aparte de que Clara era su major amiga tambien era su única amiga. Conocidos si tenia pero amigos era algo que es su carrera era muy dificil conseguir.  
  
  


 "hola Serena, tu ciudad es hermosa,dime ¿te los has encontrado?" – una chica de facciones femeninas muy marcadas en su cara.  
  
  


 "no! solamente con Andrew pero no creo que diga nada,el fue muy amigo mio tambien, hasta tuve un amor platonico con el."- dijo soltando pequeñas risitas-"¿puedes creerlo?"  
  
  


"bueno y cuentame que fue lo que me perdi." – dijo empesando a caminar para la salida, Clara tenia una pequeña cualidad cada vez que iba a un pais no llevaba su ropa ya que la compraria en las tiendas del afortunado país siendo una modelo famosa y de buena familia el dinero era lo último que le preocupaba.  
  
  


"no! sabes me siento mas segura de mis sentimientos hacia Bratt."  
  
  


 "eso esta bien,pero dime ese tal Andrew, ¿tiene novia?"  
  
  


"tuvo pero me dijo que se havian separado y quedaron como amigos, ¿porque?"  
  
  


 "y a ti ya no te gusta ¿verdad?"  
  
  


"no,que tienes en mente."- pregunto mas intrigada que nunca.  
  
  


"bueno una de las modelos que es mi amiga acaba de romper con su novio y pues a lo mejor me ayudas ha hacer de cupido"

  
 "tu nunca cambias, ¿verdad?"- dijo mirando a su amiga directa a los ojos quitandose sus oscuras gafas.  
  
  


 "no!,ademas tambien es tu amiga Meg"  
  
  


 "rompio con Favian, no lo puedo creer parecian tan enamorados"  
  
  


"si,lo que pasa es que Faviancito es muy celoso y pues no iba ha funcionar,ella es modelo y el empresario"  
  
  


"es verdad,comprometerce con alguien que no es del medio es muy trabajoso,pero sabes si se quieren el deve confiar en ella"  
  
  


"te apoyo, bueno mejor vamos al hotel que estoy muerta por el viaje y nesecito alistarme para mañana."- termino Clara.

Las dos amigas se dirijieron a la salida, tomaron un taxi y se dirijieron al hotel.  
  
  


continuara..............................................  
  
  



	5. Capítulo 5

**La nueva vida**

**Por: Ingrid o just a teem.  
  
  
**

**Capitulo V **

****

**¿celos?  
  
**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pensamientos de Serena*

Hoy día es el estreno del programa......

.....no me siento nerviosa mis amigas piensan que soy muy fría pero eso no es verdad……

......yo también tengo mis sentimientos.

Desde que regrese vivo pensando si hoy día será el día en que me encuentre con ellos. Solamente Dios sabe como voy a reaccionar….

........Claro que amo a Bratt pero es tan difícil dejar de pensar todo lo que pase con él y que después de tanto tiempo juntos terminamos.

Creo que hasta ahora no lo puedo creer.

Alguien esta tocando la puerta.

Abro la puerta y mi adorado Bratt esta ahí, si solamente el supiera lo que me hace sentir cundo lo veo, para mi el fue el que me salvo de mi tonta depresión.

" Hola amor"  me dice y yo lo recibo con un beso. Se ve tan bien en su camisa color celeste y su short kaki. 

Nunca pensé que se fijaría en mi. Pero yo tampoco sabía que lo amaba.

*Flashback*

La noche era fría y nieve había caído hace poco. Serena caminaba para encontrarse con Bratt. el le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella y ella fue corriendo al encuentro. Aunque ella no lo sabía unos sentimientos empezaron a nacer en ella.

Serena entra en el teatro donde Bratt se estaba presentando. No había nadie ya que Bratt estaba haciendo las pruebas con su banda.

Ella se dirije al auditorio. La puerta se encuentra abierta y ella pasa cuando ve lo que ella llama una escena de amor.

Había una actriz de teatro que acariciaba la cara de Bratt y lo forzó a besarla.

Para Serena ese era una declaración de amor de Bratt a una chica. Lo primero que sintió fueron los muy famosos celos y piensa que ya lo perdió como perdió a Darien.

Serena sale corriendo del auditorio como si su vida dependiera de eso una cuantas lagrima aparecen en sus ojos y cierra la puerta con fuerza. Bratt se da cuenta de ella y sale corriendo tras de ella gritando su nombre.

" ¡¡¡¡Serena!!!!!"

Pero Serena no paró; ella siguió corriendo pensando lo peor, hasta que llego a un parque se tropezó y empezó a llorar. Las memorias del rompimiento con Darien invadieron su mente como un trueno aparece en una tormenta y pensó que todo iba a acabar en lo mismo, pero sintió una mano en su hombro.

" Serena, no llores que no puedo golpearme a mi mismo."

" ¿Quién dice que estas lagrimas son por ti?" respondió Serena levantándose y viéndolo firmemente.

Bratt se quedo sin habla con la respuesta.

" ¿Entonces porque lloras?"

" No te importa ¿dónde esta tu noviecita? no me digas que fuiste tan descortés y la dejaste ahí y viniste hasta acá por mi."

" Sí."

Serena se quedó confundida con la respuesta y solo atino a decir.

" De que hablas, si yo no te importo."

" Claro que sí."

" Ella es ¿verdad? ella es la chica de la que me has hablado."

" No."

¡Dios! Esas respuestas cortas estaban matando a Serena lentamente, si el no respondía en una oración completa ella misma lo iba a golpear.

" No me mientas, ella es y te vas a casar con ella y me vas a dejar acá sola" Serena estalla en llanto y se vuelve a caer. Bratt se arrodilla y le levanta la cara y le dice.

" En serio no te diste cuenta que mi dueña es la mujer mas angelical, mas pura y bella del universo."

Serena no más lo mira.

" La que viste se llama Rita y es una fan, pero se amargó cuando le dije a quien quería en verdad. Trato de besarme a la fuerza. Ella no se compara con mi dueña, Serena. Ella tiene pelo negro como la noche pero mi dueña tiene pelo dorado como el sol, mi dueña tiene ojos azules como el cielo y ella tiene ojos grises como un ratón. Mi dueña tiene piel blanca como la inocencia de la nieve y si la ves la confundes con un ángel. Serena ese ángel eres tú, tú eres mi inspiración para mis canciones de la que hablo en mis canciones."

Serena no puede creer lo que escuchaba, esta vez no acabó tristemente y lo que vio si fue un mal entendido. No fue de verdad.

Serena lo abrazo y dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, beso cada centímetro de su cara y murmuro: 

" Nunca me dejes Bratt, si te pierdo no se que haría, por un momento pensé que te había perdido, te necesito mucho Bratt eres mi salvador, la primavera para mi invierno." 

" Shhh, Serena te amo y siempre lo hare" tranquilizó a su ángel. 

" Yo también." 

*flasback termina* 

Esos recuerdos, por un momento pensé que lo perdía.

" Hola bratt" le digo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

" Te ves hermosa" me dice coquetamente.

" Lo dices porque me amas."

"Te subestimas demasiado. A veces tengo miedo que te enamores de alguien mas y me dejes. ¿sabes?"

"No digas tonterías, significas demasiado para mi como para dejarte" le digo y lo beso haciéndole presente mi amor para que esos locos pensamientos salgan de su cabeza.

A veces Bratt me asusta hablando como si no lo quisiera, cuando yo lo amo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Todavía recuerdo como sufrí con la decepción de Darien y hasta ahora trato de olvidarlo pero no se puede, no se puede olvidar el pasado. Si lo olvido es como borrar una parte de mi vida y yo no puedo hacer eso. Nadie puede hacer eso.

*flashback inicia*

Serena vestía un vestido largo de tiras color azul y se encontraba llegando a una casa. Ella lucia como zombi cuando subía las escaleras, sin vida, sin luz en los ojos. Ella llega a un cuarto que parece ser de ella. Serena entra se sienta en la cama y empieza a llorar. Alguien toca a su puerta y un hombre entra. 

" Serena, no te pongas triste, el no lo merece." 

Serena ve al hombre y se derrumba en sus brazos. 

" Es que no puedo evitarlo, yo lo amo." 

El hombre la abraza mas fuerte y con una voz de hermano mayor dando un consejo le dice: 

" No te hagas más daño Serena, déjalo ir de tu corazón." 

" Lo sé, Juan Carlos, lo sé" responde en un tono triste. 

" Mira deja de llorar y vamos a una fiesta." 

" No tengo ganas."

" Por favor Serena, no tengo a quien llevar " Juan Carlos mintió, no era necesario que llevara a nadie pero no quería ver a su amiga deprimida. 

" Esta bien, pero sólo lo hago por ti." 

" Gracias." 

*flashback termina* 

Ahí fue cuando lo conocí, todavía recuerdo su sonrisa coqueta que me lanzó.

" Bueno Serena, ¿ya estas lista?" Bratt me pregunta.

" Sí, vamos, oye ¿dónde esta Clara?"

" No sé."

Tan típico de Clara, perderse siempre en el ultimo minuto.

" Tengo una noticia " le digo, se que se va alegrar.

" ¿Si?"

" Fui nominada para mejor modelo en 'The Vogue'"

A lo mejor no lo saben pero ahí es donde las mejores modelos son nominadas y es verdaderamente un honor el solo estar nominada.

" Felicidades Serena – me dice poniendo una mano en mi cintura."

" Bueno, espero que no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que se decepcionen."

" ¡Yo! como crees, si soy muy discreto" lo dice en un tono sarcástico.

" Oye ¿dónde esta el show?"

" Ya llegamos, ahora tenemos que esperar a que nos anuncien."

" ¿Quién entra primero?"

" Yo voy a entrar tocando con la banda y tu entraras con Juan Carlos para inaugurar el desfile como siempre" me dice depositando un beso en mi frente.

" Ya esto comenzó y Clara ¿dónde esta?" dije poniéndome nerviosa

" No te preocupes."

Dios Bratt siempre me lee los pensamientos, ¿dónde esta Clara?

" Ya estoy aquí."

" ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?"

" Bratt, acompáñame porque ya vas a salir" un técnico le dice a Bratt, así Bratt se va a alistarse.

" Buena suerte amor" le digo, pero sé que él no la va a necesitar.

" Gracias."

Dios que nerviosa que estoy y Clara parece tan tranquila, hubiera sido mejor haber salido junto con Bratt el me da valor.

" Serena te ves hermosa como siempre."

" Gracias – le digo soltando una tímida sonrisa."

" O.K., Serena vámonos – me dice ofreciéndome su brazo para salir."

Salgo cuando Bratt empieza a tocar y el publico aplaude.

( El publico la ve como si fuera una diosa o un ángel que los dioses dejaron caer en un descuido. Serena caminaba con elegancia como si nada le importara muy sofisticada. El bikini color rosa le sentaba muy bien con el color de su tez. Serena se sentía muy segura, ella pensó que la rechazarían pero se probó equivocada.

*muy cerca del esenario*  ( en mi punto de vista)

" Miren chicas ya comenzó" una chica de cabellos rubios amarrado por un lazo rojo dice.

" Si, hubiéramos venido mas temprano pero alguien se demoro" Rey dijo dándole un seño a Mina.

" No fue mi culpa que me levantara tarde."

" Por supuesto que es tu culpa, ¿qué? acaso no tienes despertador"lo dijo gritando.

" Pero no funcionó."

" Chicas, ya párenla estamos acá para divertirnos" dijo Ami, siempre la voz de razón.

" Y ¿A que hora viene Lita?" pregunto Rey impacientemente.

" Dijo que a las doce."

" Bueno entonces vamos, ¿verdad amor?" Rey dijo a un chico que estaba atrás de ella.

" Sí amor."

" Vamos Darien, quiero ver a esa modelo tan famosa " dijo Rey con un poco de entusiasmo e intriga en su voz.

*en el escenario*

Serena se encontraba saliendo desfilando otro diseño con lentes de sol, ella salía sola.......

........cuando da la vuelta y ve a Darien y a Rey besándose. Las chica no estaban ahí.

Cuando Serena los vio sintió algo de amargura y rabia ella se pregunto si tenia ¿celos?, eso quería decir que…. ¿todavía lo amaba?

Continuara.....................................................  
Lo siento por haverlos hecho esperar tanto bueno como siempre mi e-mail es ingrid13us@yahoo.com Espero que lees haya gustado este capitulo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**La nueva vida**

**Por:Ingrid ó just a teem  
  
  
**

**CapituloVI**

**La verdad y confusiones.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;  
**  
  


Serena se encontraba mirando las olas de la playa chocando con las rocas de la costa,de alguna manera ese paisaje le dava tanquilidad. Tranquilidad para poder pensar que paso con ella en el defile. Ya no mas!, quería aclarar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella los vio, antes penso que podía aguantarlo y lo hizo, pero cuando vio el beso no pudo contener sentir 

¿celos? 

O… ¿acaso era rabia?, rabia de traición, claro que no hizo un escándalo pero en su corazón ella sabia lo que pasaba. Pasaba algo que no lograba entender, si según ella ya no lo ama entonces porque los cellos, no tiene sentido. 

No lo entendía.  
  
  


Tampoco entendó porque volvió. Bratt hubiera entendido la razón. Otra cosa eran sus 

¿amigas? 

Todavía puede llamarlas asi. Después, de haber perdido el contacto con ellas hace tanto tiempo ya no lo heran. Como sea; ella queria hablar con Aimi, Lita y Mina quería explicarles lo que paso pero tenia miedo de que Darien la encontrara.  
  
  


no saber que hacer, esa era una pregunta que siempre la tuvo que contestar sola.  
  
  


********

Una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos, una voz que ella ya conocía.  
  


"¿me puede dar su autógrafo?"  
  
  


Serena volteo para cruzarse con sus ojos azules mar, lo vió. El no había cambiado en nada. Seguía igual de guapo, seguía teniendo sus hermosos cabellos negros.  
  
 "si ¿para quien?"  
  


"para Darien y Rei, nos vamos a casar y ella la admira mucho."  
  
Serena no soportó mas. Los recuerdo vinieron y rompio en llanto. "El" no entendía que pasaba pero esa chica le daba una ternura increíble y sus ojos cielo con sus cabellos dorados encendieron un cariño en su corazón.Un cariño olvidado y confuso. Cuando vio las lagrimas la abrazo no supo porque, pero su olor, su piel suave, sus cabellos sedosos. Le hicieron recordar a "ella". Nunca la pudo olvidar. Lo que si pudo hacer fue encerrarla en su corazón y esconderla , taparla para que nadie se diera cuenta .Y ahora reencontrarse con esos sentimientos dormidos. 

Tenia que preguntar.  
  
  


 "¿Serena?"  
  
  


Ella sintió su pecho firme y musculoso. El la havia reconocido,asi que mejor era romper con este silencio que la mataba cada segundo.

"Darien"  
  
  


el se sorprendió al ver que su niña era ya todo una mujer. Error,ella ya no era mas su niña.  
  
  


"Serena, cuanto tiempo..............."  
  
  


Serena se separa de él  
  


"es verdad, ahora los dos vamos a casarnos con otras personas."

  
  


"¿porque lloras?"  
  
  


"los recuerdos."  
  
  


"lo siento ,yo nunca quise................."

las palabras se le quedaron en la boca, ¿que iba a decir?,nunca te quise engañar con tu mejor amiga.  
  
  


"olvídalo, ya no tiene importancia, pero ¿sabes?, la traición duele y mucho."  
  
  


Darien se quedo sin palabras en la boca,verla haci tan sincera. ¿que clase de persona aria daño a este angel?

"bueno, fue bueno verte."  
  
  


"si"

Serena dejo ver una sincera sonrisa  
  


"chau."  
  
  


Darien comenzo a caminar alejándose de Serena mientras las olas se rompian en las piedras. Serena solamente queda viéndolo pero..  
  
  


"Darien espera!!."

  
  
 "¿si?"  
  
  


"no le digas a nadie que nos encontramos por favor."

  
  


"¿porque?"

  
  


"yo me iré cuando acabe el verano y volveré para casarme con Bratt. Estoy segura que muy pronto te casaras con ella y pues no quiero afectar nada."

  
  


"entiendo."

  
  


"gracias," comenzo "ah espera toma esto, si algún día me necesitas cuenta conmigo."- dijo entregandole una tarjeta con su nombre y su cellular.Ella se lo dio,pensando que nunca lo iba a utilizar.  
  


"gracias."  
  


  
Darien se sintió confundido, de repente todas las alegrías que tuvo con Rei se fueron y se convirtieron en una vana obsesión que tuvo. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos consolándola, abrazándola, protegiéndola se sintió tan bien que se olvido que Rei existía. De hecho sintió que ya no la quería. Ese gran amor que tantas veces el dijo tenerlo por ella desapareció con solo un abrazo.Darien no podía imaginar que pasaría con un beso de ella o ir otra vez agarrado de la mano con ella. Se lamento de haberla perdido, pero guardaba la esperanza de volverla a tener. 

*********

Serena todavía se encontraba sentada viendo el sol poniéndose. El paisaje tan hermoso con las olas del mar rompiendose en las piedras, se sentía como un canto de sirenas así que no resistió mas y se metió al mar. Ella sabia que era peligroso pero una parte de su ser le aseguraba que el mar no le haría daño, asi que se dejo llevar por eso y entro al mar.

*******

Bratt se encontraba llegando a la playa y vio que Serena se estaba metiendo tuvo miedo pero cuando vio a Serena entrando tan seguramente al mar en vez de traerla el también entro Serena lo vio y la fantacia fue rota.  
  


"Bratt"  
  
  


"hola"

  
  


"¿Qué hora es?"

  
  


"son las cuatro," "mira el cielo esta de color negro mejor salimos."

  
  
"si, vamos"  
  
En el tiempo en que salieron del agua la lluvia comenzó a caer. Los dos se mojaron y decidieron alquilar una cabaña para ya no mojarse mas aunque ellos ya estaban empapados. Serena seguía pensando sobre el encuentro. Pensando si Darien cumplirá lo que le fue pedido y por eso se encontraba distraída. 

Eso a Bratt le inquietaba el se encontraba con el pecho desnudo y un short. Serena se encontraba sentada en la esquina de la cama con las manos en la cara. Bratt estaba secandose el pelo cuando vio que Serena derrama unas lagrimas. El se acerca preocupado por lo que suavemente le levanta la cara para encontrar una cara llorosa, ojos llenos de lagrimas. Bratt la acaricia suavemente la mejilla y pregunto.  
  
  


"Serena. ¿Qué pasa?"  
  
  


Serena levanto su mirada para cruzarse con ojos que demandaban una respuesta;y ella le daba la razon. Ultimamente, ella se estaba comportanto raro y lo unico logico era que él se preocupara.Pero, este no era el momento. Ella solo queria un abrazo y un hombro en donde llorar. Así que se levanta rápidamente y lo abraza dándole un beso en la mejilla. Bratt se preocupa así que se aparta de ella y la ve con una mirada demandando saber la verdad. Entre sollos Serena se atreve a abrir la boca y dice.  
  
"lo vi."  
  
Continuara...................  
  
comentarios a ingridrz@yahoo.com o ingrid13us@yahoo.com  


	7. Capítulo 7

**La nueva vida**

**Por: Ingrid o Just a teem  
  
Capitulo VII **

**sorpresas.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"lo vi"  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

  
  


Bratt entendió. Empezo a mirarla de frente con mucha intensidad como tratando de fotografiar su rostro para que así nunca se olvidara de su angel, pero como lo haria si desde el primer día que la vio su rostro nunca salio de su mente. Despues, la abrazo fuerte, toco sus dorados cabellos oliendo su perfume.  
  
'Dios!!! Que bien se siente esto.' Bratt pensó al creela ya perdida.  
  
"no me dejes Bratt." Serena le susurró lentamente en el oido. En el encuentro que Serena tuvo con Darien, entendio que el pasado es el pasado y que nunca va a volver para rectificarlo.  
  
Al momento que Bratt escuchó esas palabras la dicha no le cabía en el cuerpo, la seguía abrazando muy fuerte cuando se tropezó y cayó en la cama sobre Serena. Él la besó suavemente, la vió con su ropa húmeda, transparente y pegada a su buen formado cuerpo.

Serena lo empezo a besar apacionadamente, puso sus manos en su cuello y lo apego mas a ella. Esta seria la primera vez para Serena. Bratt empezo a besar a Serena por todo el cuerpo. Serena no lo reconocio, se habia convertido en un hombre con mucha pasion. El empezo a besar con locura el cuerpo de Serena cuando llego a los pechos de ella, se detuvo y los acaricio causando placer en su compañera, las acaricio y las beso hasta que vio que Serena queria que continuara asi que bajo y la hiso suyaa, primero comenzo con mucha delicadesa para despues seguir al comando de ella. Por primera vez a sus 22 años ella se entregaba a un hombre.

*En la mañana*  
  
Serena se encontraba tirada junto a él. Bratt la abrazaba dejando que su cabeza reposara en su fuerte pecho. Ninguno de los dos había despertado. Bratt se despertó primero y la vio dormida junto a él. Ella parecía un ángel y a él le encantaba ver su angelical rostro. Bratt  seguía viéndola y al poco rato Serena despertó para encontrarse con unos ojos color esmeralda mirándola. Ella le sonrió y también lo miró de vuelta.  
  


 "¿qué?" Bratt pregunto  
  


Cuando Bratt escuho las palabras "lo vi" penso que ya todo havia acavado y sintio que su corazon se partia en pedazitos  para nunca ser vueltos a reconstruir

"te vez sexy con tu pelo despeinado."  
  
 Cuando Serena termino de hablar, la lluvia estaba parando. Bratt la beso y despues se abrasaron.  
  
Despues de un tiempo................................  
  
"ya acabó la lluvia. ¿verdad?"  
  
"así parece." Bratt le contestó  
  
"Bratt, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"  
  
 "claro."  
  
 "¿esta es tu primera vez?"  
  
"si"  
  
Dijo Bratt con un poco de verguensa.  
  


"no Bratt, no te averguenses., es lindo que en estos días un hombre espere por la mujer que ama porque yo si lo hice Bratt. Yo te amo."  
  
"¿que dijiste?"  
  


"te amo."  
  
"te diste cuenta que esta es la primera vez que me dices eso. Yo tambien te amo Serena."  
  
La escena era my bonita. Los dos parados cerca de la ventana. Serena con el cabello suelto y Bratt con sus boxers. El sol recien salia y los rayos caian en el dorado cabello de Serena. Bratt la tenia abrazada y parecian uno solo. Despues de su conversacion Bratt acaricio dulcemente el rostro de Serena y la siguio abrazando con mucho amor para despues depositar un dulce beso en sus lavios.  
  
*En la tarde en otro lado*   
  


Darien y Rey se encontraban en el departamento que las chicas y Rey havian alquilado para sus vacaciones. Los dos decidieron pasar la tarde juntos viendo una pelicula,pero Rey se havia dado cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando con Darien asi que decidio enfrentarlo.  
  
:"Darien amor, ¿ qué te pasa?"  
  
 "nada."  
  
Fue la fria respuesta de que Darien le dio. Rey supo que algo andaba mal y tenia que ver con esa caminata donde consiguio el autografo de la modelo.  
  
"Darien mirame y dime que te pasa."  
  
"nada Rey, no seas paranoica y sigue viendo la pelicula."  
  


"desde que veniste de la caminata estas raro. ¿qué te pasa?"  
  
"nada!!!!!!" dijo gritando "deja de interrogarme y si te digo que estoy bien es porque lo estoy."  
  
Rey se quedo con la boca abierta,nunca Darien le havia gritado.  
  
 "pero............,yo no quise...................."  
  
"olvidalo, ahy que seguir viendo la pelicula."  
  
No pasaron ni cinco minutos y las otras chica excepto Lita entraron.  
  
"hola tortolos." Saludo Mina  
  
"bueno Rey me voy.bye."  
  
Dijo Darien levantando la mano como despedida y se fue.  
  
"¿qué fue eso?"  
  
Dijo Mina poniendo a un lado las compras que hizo.  
  
" no se,pero estoy segura que tiene que ver con esa caminata." 

"a lo mejor es tu imaginacion faltan solamente tres meses para tu boda."  
  
" creo que tienes rason Ami, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso ahy que cambiar de tema, chicas ¿Qué les parecio el desfile?"  
  
"estuvo fantastico y esa modelo la novia de Bratt,que chica mas bonita."  
  
" oigan chicas cambiando el tema ¿dondé esta Lita?"  
  
"ella dijo que vendria a las doce pero con la tormenta que cayo ayer. Yo creo que se demoraron."  
  
"saben, el novio de Lita es todo un misterio,ni siquiera sabemos el nombre."  
  
De pronto se escucha el timbre.  
  
" hablando del Rey de Roma, esa deve ser Lita,dejen que yo abro la puerta."  
  
 Rey dijo levantandose  para abrir la puerta y llevarse una sorpresa muy grande.  
  
 " hola Lita"  
  
"hola," "mira Rey este es mi novio y me acaba de pedir matrimonio osea que ahora es prometido.mira"  
  
Dijo Lita enseñandole su anillo con un diamante en medio. El anillo estaba cortado en un estilo Tiffany con und fina capa de plateado en oro de 18 kilates con diamantes incrustados en cada lado. Al momento que Rey vio el anillo ella lo reconocio pero en verdad podria se ¿el?  
  
" hola, mucho gusto........................... ¿Nicolas?"  
  
Dijo Rey con la boca abierta,delante de ella se encontraba un Nicolas muy cambiando.Ahora tenia su pelo corto y ordenado. Su vestimenta era casual y se veia muy sofisticado  
  
"¿y ese cambio?" 

"hola a ti tambien Rey."  
  
" hola, disculpen , pasen porfavor."  
  
"hola chicas."  
  
"hola Lita ¿dondé esta tu novio? ¿Nicolas?"  
  
"si, el es mi novio."  
  
"que!!!! El es el misterioso novio."  
  
"si Ami el es mi novio." Aclaro otra vez.  
  
"pero, ¿dondé se conocieron?"  
  
"en el ultimo viaje que Lita hizo a Inglaterra, nos encontramos." Respondio Nicolas por ella.  
  
"chicas miren."  
  
"¿un anillo de compromiso?"  
  


"sip, ¿no es hermoso? Y lo romantico es que me pregunto en el aeropuerto en frente de toda la gente."  
  
 Rey se sentia muy confundida. Hace tres años , ese hombre era muy diferente. Su nuevo corte mostraba sus radiantes ojos marrones,vestia casual.ahora lucia mas sofisticado. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar? Cuando ella pidio ese mismo cambio,el no lo acepto.  
  
"¿quieren algo de tomar?"  
  
"si, yo quiero jugo de fresas y banana." Dijo Lita  
  
"y yo de fresas." Dijo Mina  
  
"y yo de mango." Dijo Eimi  
  
" y  yo te ayudo porque no creo que puedas con todo tu sola." Dijo Nicolas  
  
" gracias,ya regresamos."  
  
*En la cocina*  
  
" y ¿comó estas?" – pregunto Rey  
  
" bien y ¿tu?"  
  
"tambien, me voy a casar con Darien."  
  
" ohh"  
  
Dijo Nicolas con un poco de tristesa en su voz que Rey noto.  
  
"Nicolas, yo no sabia que tu me seguias,yo pense............."  
  
Dijo Rey con una angustia imaginandose cosas que no heran ciertas.  
  


"no Rey,no me malinterpretes, yo amo a Lita."  
  
Fue la respuesta que extrañamente le callo como balde de agua fria en invierno.  
  
"disculpa."  
  
" sabes que despues que rompimos, viaje a Inglaterra."  
  
" si, donde te enamoraste de Lita, ¿verdad?"  
  
" si, pero por los dos primeros años estuve solo y en ese tiempo me encontre con alguien de mi pasado."  
  
" dime, esa persona ¿tiene que ver con tu cambio?"  
  
" si un monton. Ella me hizo entender que no por dejar que mis padres me hereden su fortuna, yo era malo, que a lo mejor les hacia un favor a mis padres y les dava una alegria."  
  
"¿ella? ¿una ex-novia?"  
  
" no, se lo pedi, pero ella dijo que no.Te aseguro que si ella hubiera dicho que si.nunca me hubiera fijado en Lita. De hecho ella me animo a comenzar una nueva relacion."  
  
"parece que es muy especial."  
  
" si,si lo es."  
  
"¿cuál es su nombre?"  
  
"tsukino, Serena Tsukino"  
  
"¿serena? ¿ la cabeza de chorlito?" Dijo Rey con un susto que se reflejaba en su cara.  
  
" si y sabes la version de su "error" es muy diferente a las que tu y Darien le contaron a Lita."  
  
Rey tenia los ojos abiertos como plato.Ella se encontraba lavando y Nicolas sirviendo los jugos.  
  
"¿de que hablas?"  
  
" nunca espere esto de ti Rey. Tu juraste protegerla. Se muy bien lo que son y quien eres y menos de Darien,yo lo respetaba. Que le hagan eso a Serena. No se como me pude fijar en ti, jugaste sucio muy sucio."  
  
" no entiendes, eso paso. Ninguno de los dos queriamos que pasara eso. ¿Te mantienes en contacto con ella?"  
  
"si"  
  
"¿dónde esta?"  
  
Dijo Rey con una voz de desesperacion,despues de todo este tiempo ell necesitaba hablar con Serena y explicarle como fueron las cosas. Ella nunca quiso traisionarla ,pero....  
  
" no te lo dare"  
  
"¿qué? Pero si tu no eres nadie."  
  
"no hagas un teatro,si quieres que te lo de cuentale la verdadera historia de lo que paso a las chicas."  
  
"no puedo"  
  
Dijo Rey casi en lagrimas al imaginar perder a sus amigas. "no las quiero perder."  
  
"me quieres decir que ella si las puede perder. Que es justo para ella y para ti ¿no?"  
  
" no entiendes,no puedo."  
  
" no es justo para Lita,Mina ni Eimi que les hayas mentido,diles la verdad" 

Nicolas empezo a levanter su voz. Para este tiempo las chicas habian escuchado algunos gritos y se encontraban entrando a la concina. Ellas pudieron escuchar lo ultimo que dijo Nicolas pero no estaban seguras asi que Eimi volvio a preguntar.  
  


¿ Qué verdad Rey?   
  
Continuara..................................................  
  
Bueno eso es todo,gracias por todos los e-mails que me han mandado me dan animos para escrivir mas.como siempre si tienen algun comentario me lo pueden mandar a mi nuevo e-mail ingrid14us2003@yahoo.com , el otro tambien lo revisare pero prefiero que me escrivan ahy espero que esta historia les haya gustado. Si no les gusto escrivanme para que el proximo lo pueda mejorar.gracias por leerlo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**La nueva vida**

**Por:Ingrid o just a teem**

**Capituló VIII **

**La vida es complicada.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Muchos dicen que la musica demuestra el animo del artista y este caso no era la exepción. Melancolica música compuesta por un piano y violin se escucha salir de un salon y lloraban con cada teclado y cuerda que sus dueños tocaban.

"ya no mas!"

Una femenina voz dijo mientras el piano seguia tocando,sin hacer caso a la afligida mujer de sedosos cabellos turkesas. La mujer del violin realmente era Hermosa con cabellos onrulados y una figura que las mismas diosas griegas del olimpo envidiarían.

"dije que ya vasta!!!"

La mujer levanto la voz para dar un golpe furioso a los teclados del piano,pero la pianista solo dejo de tocar y bajo la cabeza.

"fue nuestra culpa"

fue la respuesta débil  de la chica en el piano. Mas que débil, la respuesta llevaba agonía, culpa y tristesa. Ella levanto  su cabeza y su pelo rubio-oscuro corto se remobio dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules-celestes.

"si hubierámos estado aqui."

Dijo otra vez, bajando la cabeza.

"no fue nuestra culpa, Haruka!!!"- grito desesperadamente "no creo que el destino hubiera cambiado"- bajo su voz, poniendo su mano derecha en su corazón.

_Oh el destino, cruel y manipulador destino. Te puede quitar 'todo' cuando menos lo esperas._

La rubia no respondio, seguia con la cabeza para abajo y con la mirada perdida.

"mirame!!"  

ordeno la chica de cabellos turkesa. Poniendo su mano en la quijada de la rubia para asi dirijir su mirada a la suya.

"dejame Michiru, dejame!"

respondio Haruka, retirando la mano de Michiru sobre su cara.

Se levanto y se retiro del salon.

"Haruka!"- gritó-" no hemos terminado"- grito pero a la chica no le importo nada.

*******

Para Haruka su felicidad acabó cuando fallo. El fallo de su mission le costo mucho a ella, el no poder protejer a su hermanita, a su princesa.

¿_Qué derecho tenia ella de ser feliz, si su princesa no lo era?_

Haruka se encontraba saliendo,como siempre dejando a Michiru atras y dolida.

*******

Michiru por sup arte ya estaba cansada, siempre las misma acciones desde hace cinco años,desde que ella se fue.

¿_Qué? ¿_acaso ella no era suficiente para hacerla feliz?__

Michiru sabia que estaba pensando erroniamente,pero………..

……..¿_acaso Haruka no se daba cuenta de cuanto la dañaba?........._

Michiru se sento en la silla del piano,puso sus manos en su rostro ,tratando de cubrirlo para así esconder descontrolados sollozos en silencio

"¿porqué se fue?"

fue lo que entre sollozos se le escuchaba salir.

*******

Cuando Haruka salió, se detuvo, miro al cielo , suspiro y siguio con su caminata a su carro rojo sport. Ella sabia que la habia hecho llorar.Otra vez.Pero en estas circustancias Haruka no sabia que hacer mas que correr  y escaper.

Cuando Haruka estaba apunto de encender su carro sintio una mano en su espalda.

"disculpe, ¿es esta la casa de Tenou-Haruka?"

fueron las palabras de una voz clara y dulce.

Lentamente Haruka volteo su cabeza para responder, pero se quedo atonica con la persona en frente de ella.

"eres tu"

fue lo único que su cerebro le permitio decir a su boca.

*******

"¿qué verdad Rei?"

salio de la boca de Eimi.

Y con eso dicho las palabras desaparecieron de su mente y sin darce cuenta el cuarto empezo a moverse y lo ultimo que vio fue negro.Si no ubiera sido por Nicolas, Rei ubiera caído fuerte al piso ya que el hizo un movimiento agil y rapido para no dejarla caer.

"REI!!"

Grito Mina en preocupación, corriendo hacia ella.

"¿qué paso Nicolas?"

Lita preguntó con angustia.

"no se amor"

fuer la seca respuesta de Nicolas.

"ponla en la cama"- dijo dirijiendose a Nicolas –" Eimi, llama a Darien"

"Amor"

Nicolas dijo despúes de poner a Rei en su cama.

"amor, me tengo que ir.tengo una reunion"

Nicolas dijoacariciando su cara y mirandola a sus ojos verde pasto, pero eso solo era un excusa.suficiente asco sintio al ver a Rei y si en el mismo día tenia que ver a Darien tambien,simplemente no lo soportaria mas y todo su plan se hiria al tacho de basura. Esta bien Serena no se queria vengar pero el si,en nombre de ella. 

_La pregunta aca era ¿como lo haria sin lastimar a Lita?_

"no te preocupes,corazón"- fue la respuesta sincera de Lita.

Nicolas agarro sus llaves y se dirijio a la puerta,olvidandose su celular.

*******

"eres tú"

dijo por segunda vez,pero esta vez su voz llena de gozo y felicidad.

"Hola Haruka" dijo la extraña, respondiendole con una amigable sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Bon- bon! eres tú!" Haruka miro directamente a Serena "miraté! Cuatno haz cambiado" dijo dandole un fuerte abrazo. 

"Haruka!!" Serena empezo a reirse " me vas a horcar"- dijo Serena jugando mientras Haruka le dava vueltas en el aire.

Haruka estaba feliz,muy feliz, ya todo estaba bien. Ahora Serena arreglaria todo. Ella seria la Reina de Tokio de Cristal y de alguna manera Rini naceria y..y..y. Todo fue cortado cuando una voz interrumpio la reunion.

"disculpen" una voz algo baja dijo.

"¿Qué quiere?" Haruka respondio rudamente.

"Haruka , no seas grosera" Serena dijo interrumpiendo el abrazo.

"Hola amor" el chico dijo,agarrando a Serena por la cintura y dandole un beso en los labios.

"necesito una explicacion Serena" Haruka dijo en voz de 'novio celoso'

"no te pongas celosa Haruka" respondio ella en voz juguetona.

Bratt ya no entendia.

_¿Cúal es la relacion entre las dos?!!!!!!!!!!!_

"bien Bon-Bon. Di algo para defenderte" Haruka dijo no cambiando su tono.

"entremos a tu casa para explicarte" ella respondio tranquilamente agarrando de la mano a su prometido.

Diciendo eso Haruka se alejo de su carro,saco la llave de sus pantalones y abrio la puerta de la casa.

"bueno, entren"

*******

Cuando Michiru escucho que alguien abria la puerta. Se seco las lagrimas, se arreglo su cabello y se levanto del aciento.Mientras mas se acercaba mas risas escuchaba. Era obio que provenian de la sala,asi que apresuro su paso.

"Bon-bon, sientate" dijo Haruka en una voz un poco melosa,separadola de Bratt.

Cuando Haruka termino de hablar Michiru llego a la sala.

"¿Serena?" pregunto,creyendo que a lo mejor estaba soñando. Otra vez.

"Michiru!!" dijo Serena corriendo para abrazarla.

Michiru no se movia. La impression fue demasiado fuerte y se demoro para llegar a su cerebro,pero cuando lo hizo le devolvio el abrazo.

"Serena" dijo Michiru "no sabes cuanto nos has hecho falta" termino de hablar.

"¿dónde esta Hotaru y Setsuna?"

"no sabemos donde estan" le respondio Haruka.

"¿quíen es este guapo?" pregunto Michiru conqueteando para molestar a Haruka.

"lo mismo quiero saber yo" dijo Haruka amarga, o al menos eso parecia.

"bueno, el es mi prometido" dijo Serena esperando por una reaccion y agarrando el brazo de Bratt en proteccion. "nos casamos en tres meses" agrego rapidamente.

"¿qué? Y Darien"

Pregunto Haruka

"que con él" dijo Serena tomando un poco de la bebida que Michiru sirvio.

" el es tu…." Comenzo para despues cortarce ella misma al recorder al extraño sentado en su sillon.

"puedes hablar libremente.Yo comfio en él" respondio Serena.

En ese momento en que Bratt escucho esas palabras se tranquiliso. En la mañana Serena le habia pedido que la llevara a esta casa y cuando llego el se sintio como un intruso y las miradas que Haruka le daban. Tampoco lo hacian sentir lo contrario,pero ahora que escucho las palabra de Serena. El estaba seguro que no habia ningun secreto que no supiera sobre ella. Bratt toma la mano de Serena y la acaricia.

"le dijiste!!! Te das cuenta del peligro" Haruka se paro de su sitio y also su voz "Serena, no puedes ir y decir este secreto a todo el mundo, ¿sabes?"

La expresión de Serena no cambio ni en un segundo.

"no me grites Haruka , ya no soy una bebe que a cometido un error"

Con esas palabras Serena dejo a Haruka sin las suyas. Era verdad. Serena ya no era una bebe, si no se equivocaba Serena ya tenia 22 años. Y con todo lo que habia pasado y sufrido por las sircustancias,ella ya habia madurado. 

_Era tiempo de que la dejara volar._

"Haruka, si yo le dije es porque confio en Bratt, todo va a estar bien." Serena se levanto y le dio un abrazo a su amiga "nada cambiara"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"

"porque yo lo amo"

Haruka se resigno mientra su mente le hacia preguntas. ¿cómo pudo imaginarse que Serena regresaria con Darien? ¿Acaso ella no era su amiga?. Una buena amiga nunco hubiera creido eso. Darien jugo sucio con ella, no merece su perdon.

*******

El aire corria por sus  rebeldes dorados cabellos. El día habia ido bien, todo salio como lo esperaba.

"¿feliz?"

"mucho" respondio ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"entonces,yo tambien lo estoy"

Bratt detuvo el auto de repente.

"todavia no llegamos Bratt"

"lo se"

Bratt respondio con una coqueta sonrisa y empeso a mirarla.

"¿qué?" pregunto Serena al ver que su novio la veia muy atentamente. A lo mejor le habia salido otra cabeza y Bratt no se lo queria decir.

"adoro cuando la luz de la luna cae sobre tu rostro y tu estas tan feliz. Pareces intocable,pareces la hija de la luna"

Que ironia, Serena nunco le habia dicho nada sobre ella siendo sailor moon sin envargo el lo estaba diciendo sin darse cuenta.Claro que le dijo a Haruka que el sabia todo,pero fue mentira el sabia de la traicion pero no todo.Bratt tampoco pregunto sobre el secreto, pero algo le decia a ella que el tiempo de contarle todo ya estaba aqui.

_"nos vamos a casar y siento __como__ si me escondieras algo"._

Oh que verdad mas grande es esa.

"Bratt, sabias que hace miles de años habia un reino en la luna llamado 'milenio de plata' y que en ese reino vivia la diosa Selene y su hija Serenity." Paro para ver alguna reaccion,ninguna venia de él " bueno, su hija Serenity se enamoro de un principe,pero de la tierra, su nombre era Endimion. Cuando todos ya lo aceptaron y se iban a casar una bruja llena de envidia llamada Beryl los mato pero antes la diosa mando a sus guerreros, hija y al principe a la tierra para que reencarnaran"

Bratt seguia viendola firmamente a sus ojos,Serena agarro las manos de Bratt y le pregunto.

"¿crees en la rencarnacion?"

"si"

"yo soy Serenity, Bratt"

silencio era lo unico que escuchaba Serena,Bratt no habrio su boca para nada asi que continuo.

"Y Darien es Endimion"

"¿y? no pienso perderte por una historia que paso hace millones de años"

"¿me crees?"

"tengo algo que decirte tambien Serena. Ya lo sabia ,pero no queria decirte nada. Queria escucharlo de tu boca, quiero que confies en mi"

"¿Cómo?"

"lo descubri, Un día me vino un sueño que no pude entender y me puse a investigar.Allí fue cuando vi una foto de Sailor moon en los periodicos y despues vi todo con mas claridad"

"¿qué sueños?"

"un reino de crystal y vi tres chicas vestidas de la misma manera que tu cuando eres sailor moon pero de diferentes colores. Tambien me vi a mi mismo abrazandote y tu tenias un vestido largo color blanco, si que te veias Hermosa"

"que mas sabes"

"que eres sailor moon y sobre lo que leí en los periodicos, eres la reencarnacion de Serenity. Sabes cuando me entere de la leyenda y que Endimion era otro y no yo, ese día iba a terminar contigo,por tu propio bien,pero me la figura tuya abrazandome se quedo tan pegada a mi mente que no lo pude hacer. Cuando me contaste de la traicion de Endimion y tus amigas me quede sin habla,nunca imagine eso. En ese tiempo fue cuando me senti mas seguro de que el pasado era el pasado y que yo soy tu presente y sere tu fututo"

Serena se quedo sin palabras para decir, siempre Bratt la dejaba asi. De hecho esa  era una se sus cualidades que a ella mas le gustaba. Siempre cuando ella pensaba que todo estaba perdido el estaba alli para recordarle que siempre hay esperanza.

"Gracias,Bratt, gracias por no rendirte y luchar por mi"

Serena se acerco y le dio un beso que sello el pasado, dejando comenzar un futuro.

*******

"alguna llamada"

pregunto Serena a la recepcionista del hotel.

"si varias, del señor Nicolas"

"¿dejo mensaje?"

"que lo llamara de vuerlta a su cellular"

"gracias"

*******

"ding dong"

El timbre del apartamento toco. Mina fue abrir la puerta.

"hola Darien ya llegaste"

"¿qué paso?"

"Rei se desmayo, ahora esta en su cuarto junto con Eimi y Lita"

Darien le lanso una mirada de agradecimiento a Mina y despues se dirijio a la habitacion de Rei. Darien se acerco y toco la puerta.

"esta abierta"

respondio Rei.

"Hola Rei"- saludo Darien a Rei.

"Hola, chicas quiero hablar con Darien a solas"

"claro" respondio Eimi retirandose, seguida por Lita.

Ya afuera las tres chicas,se sentaron y se empesaron a ver.

"que silencio"

dijo Mina. Ella iba a hablar otra ves cuando se escucho un celular sonar.

"¿tu celular Eimi?" pregunto Mina

"no"

"oh chicas, es el de Nicolas, se le olvido aquí, ¿contesto?"

"claro" afirmo Mina, dandole el celular en la mano. Lita lo abrio y contesto.

"halo"

"hola, ¿se encuentra Nicolas?" la voz de una mujer se escucho de la otra linea. 

"no,se olvido su celular aqui"

"O ya veo,bueno digale que lo llame"

"¿quíen lo llama?"

"su amiga, Serena, Serena Tsukino"

continuara……………………………………………..

espero que lees haya gustado este capitulo. Quiero informarles que este fic ya se acaba faltan dos o tres capitulos más.disculpen. Comentarios a ingridrz@yahoo.com o a ingrid13us@yahoo.com 


	9. Capítulo 9

Nota de autora: Sailor moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

**La nueva vida**

**Por: Ingrid o Just a teen**

**Capítulo IX**

**Todo esta tan cerca**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;**

_"Su amiga, Serena, Serena Tsukino"_

Su nombre resonaba en su cabeza como si hubiera recibido la llamada hace unos minutos. Pensó que todo estaba bien entre Nicolas y ella,pero…¿Acaso había algún secreto que ocultaban? ¿ Cómo es possible que Serena no supiera sobre ella y Nicolas? y la ultima pregunta ¿Por qué Nicolas se lo estaba ocultando? Esa llamada había roto los votos de confianza que ella le tenía a él, pero aun así…con las miles de preguntas que tenía en su mente…Lita simplemente no lo podía confrontar. Tenia miedo, miedo de que todos sus sueños se destruyeran 

_¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?_

Eran estos momentos que la hacían extrañar su vida de adolescencia, donde todos los chicos se parecían a su ex-enamorado, pero Nicolas es diferente. El es único y no se parece a nadie. Cada vez que estaba con él sentía nuevos sentimientos. Ella lo ama ¿Realmente es necesarios confrontarlo? Que pasaba si la verdad era demasiado para ella y lo perdía

_¿Quién le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien?_

Lita se levantó del sillon de su sala y se dirigió a la cocina de su apartamento. Su cabeza era una tormenta con miles de preguntas callendo como gotas, pero solamente había una pregunta que pasaba como rayo y era fácil distinguirla en la oscuridad de su mente.

_¿Lo enfrentaba o no?_

La razón le decía que lo hiciera y averiguara la verdad, pero su corazón le gritaba..no..le imploraba que se callara y lo dejara pasar.

_¿Qué debe hacer? _

***********

Eran las ocho de la mañana del Lunes y ella recién habría sus ojos. Serena trato de moverse, pero sintió un fuerte brazo abrazado a su cintura. Ella volteo y vio a Bratt a su lado, habían pasado la noche juntos, pero sin hacer nada. Lo único que hicieron fue darse un beso de buenas noches. Serena había dormido muy bien en los brazos de Bratt. Por fin todo estaba yendo a su manera, las memorias del pasado se habían ido completamente y le estaban permitiendo vivir una nueva vida. Ya no más sueños por las noche de Rini muriendose o de gente muriendo que no le permitían amar a Bratt por complete. Siempre estaba la pregunta…

_¿Estaré hacienda bien? _en su mente atormentandola en cada decision que tomaba, pero ahora todo estaba claro como las aguas de un mananteal. Serena miro a Bratt dormido cerca de ella y abrazandola por la cintura.

-Se vé adorable- pensó ella. Lo ama y no había nada ni nadie que lo prohibía hacerlo.

_Todo estaba por primera vez en su lugar._

"Hola Linda" una voz recién despertandose la saludo. 

"Buenos días, Bratt" Serena lo saludo y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz "¿ Listó para correr?" preguntó ella mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa juguetona. 

Hace tres meses Serena hizo una apuesta con él y por supuesto que la perdió. Después de todo, la apuesta era que Bratt durara un día entero sin ver ni llamar a Serena. Clara lo había propuesto y Serena puso el castigo. Si perdía Bratt tendría que correr todos lo días por un año con Serena.

"¿Hoy día?" preguntó Bratt, abrazando fuertemente a Serena "¿ No nos podemos quedar acá?" la abrazó más fuerte "los dos juntitos y felices" le habló suavemente en su oído.

Serena miró a Bratt y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios "No seas flojo" sonrió  " y levantate! " Serena se levantó de la cama , vestía un camison y un short de seda blanco. Bratt miraba su perfecta espalda mientras Serena se recogía el pelo con unos palitos chinos. Al sentirse observada Serena volteo y le lanzó una adorable pero sensual sonrisa. 

"¿Qué?" 

"ya te dije que te ves bien en blanco" él se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a ella. 

"no hoy" 

"Bueno, te vez bien en blanco" dijo para después abrazarla en la cintura por atrás, dandole pequeños besos en sus blanco cuello. 

"Bratt" rió ella "alistate" se volteo para darle un beso.

***********

Lo había decidido. Lo iba a enfrentar y todo quedaría claro entre los dos. Lita se dirigio al telefono y marco el número que lo sabía de memoria. Eran siete numeros que iban a marcar su presente y futuro.

**Colgó**

No lo podía hacer tenía miedo de saber la respuesta. ¿Cómo lo iba hacer? ¿Qué le iba a decir? Nicolas, recibí una llamada de Serena... No, eso no iba a funcionar ¿Qué pasaba si mentía y no le decía la verdad ? ¿Tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo ?. Lita miro otra vez al telefono , lo tenía que hacer tarde o temprano todo iba a salir a la luz.

_Lita volvió a coger el telefono y marcó el número._  

"Hi"

"¿Sí?" respondió Nicolas

"Soy yo, Lita"

"Hola amor ¿Qué pasa?

"ven"

"Claro, ¿Quieres que tomemos desayuno juntos?"

"yo lo hago, solo ven"

"OK. amor, me cambio y voy. Chau"

***********

Las brisas del aire tocaban suavemente su rostro como agua fría en la cara por las mañanas. A su lado se encontraba su novio y ciertamente no lo estaba disfrutando ¿ Quién iba a pensar que Serena Tsukino iba a disfrutar correr por las mañanas? Ahora todo era diferente, todo… El regresar a Tokyo primero le pareció un error, después confuso, pero ahora lo sentía correcto como si era algo que tenía que pasar. El encuentro con su familia, con sus amigos (Molly, Kelvin, Andrew) con Darien...con sus guerreras (outers). Lo único que faltaba para que todo fuera completo era el encuentro con las 'chicas'. Todavía no entendía sus reacciones de ese día.

_Necesitaba explicaciones._

"Auch, Gomen Nasai"  Serena dijo al chocarse con alguien.

"Odango Atama" (cabeza de chorlito)

***********

DING DONG

Lita se quito su delantal y fue abrir la puerta. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera apunto de salirse. Esta mañana ella iba a poner las carta en la mesa y iba a exigir respuestas. Solamente esperaba que las respuesta no fueran tan difíciles de aceptar.

"Hola amor" Nicolas se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla. 

"Pasa" Lita le respondió con una sonrisa palida. 

Desde que Lita lo llamó, él sintío que algo estaba mal. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Por qué Lita estaba tan nerviosa? La tension en el apartamento no tardo en llegar y parecía no quererse ir. Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina donde Nicolas se sentó y Lita sirvió el desayuno. El silencio invadió el apartamento y así como la tensión tampoco parecía quererse ir. 

"Esta rico" Nicolas hablo, tratando de matar el silencio. 

"Gracias" y eso fue lo único que dijieron. 

***********

El estaba enfrente suyo y Bratt a su costado. Bratt puso su brazo en la cintura de su novia y la acerco a él. La mirada de los hombres se cruzaron y Serena se sentía en el medio.

"Hola Darien" Serena saludó cortésmente.

Bratt escuchó su nombre y la mirada tranquila que le estaba ofreciendo al desconocido se convirtió en una de muy pocos amigos. Cada mirada era como si estuviera dandole un puñetazo directo en su cara.

"Hola soy Bratt, prometido de Serena" 

Con esas palabras  ganó la batalla. A Bratt se le estaba acabando paciencia y si soportaba unos segundos más cerca de ese hombre su paciencia iba a derramarse y la pelea de miradas se convirtiria en una de puños.

"¿Cómo estas?" preguntó Darien

"Bien y tu? Serena se estaba cansando de ser cortez y poner su falsa sonrisa.

"Corriendo como siempre" Darien dijo hacienda una coqueta sonrisa. El recodaba perfectamente lo que esa sonrisa hacia a Serena en sus años de adolecente, pero para su sorpresa Serena ni siquiera lo notó.

"Nosotros tambien, nos vemos" respondió Bratt tomando la mano de Serena y volviendo a su paso.

***********

Su café ya estaba por acabarse y Lita todavía no comenzaba a poner sus cartas en la mesa. El silencio y la tensión crecíendo con cada segundo que pasaba. 

"Lita ¿Qué pasa?" Finalmente Nicolas tiró la toalla y decidió empezar.

"No Nicolas, mejor dime tu ¿Qué pasa?" 

Nicolas no entendía nada  

***********

"Paremos acá" 

Serena jalo a Bratt y entraron a un lugar que Serena conoció muy bien en su adolescencia. Nada había cambiado en nada ,pero al mismo tiempo todo cambio. La gente no era la misma, el manager no era él mismo y las meseras ahora vestían uniforme. 

"Apurate Serena y elige una mesa" Bratt apuro a Serena al ver que las personas lo estaban comenzando a reconocer. 

Serena lo jalo y lo llevo a una mesa en el centro. Una mesera no tardo en aparecer para tomar las ordenes, pero al ver la cara de sus clientes, no aguantó su emoción y saco un lapicero y pidio autografos. Después tomo sus ordenes.

"Bratt, tenemos que hablar" Serena dijo tomandolo de la mano.

***********

"No te entiendo" Nicolas respondió recostandose en la silla de madera de la cocina. 

"El día Sábado en la playa…te olvidaste tu celular y respondí una llamada" sus ojos estaban enfocados en sus café "su nombre era Serena Tsukino" levanto sus mirada y vio perfectamente la impression en la cara de Nicolas. Estaba sorprendido y en parte un poco molesto.

 "¿Por qué contestaste?" preguntó fríamente tomando lo ultimo de su café. 

"Estaba sonando, quiero la verdad" Lita respondió tranquilamente. 

"Es mi amiga"  

No estaba mintiendo,pero tampoco le estaba diciendo toda la verdad y ella lo sabía perfectamente. 

"¿Por qué yo ni ella sabe de esto?" 

"¿Acaso te tengo que decir todo?" Nicolas se levanto y se dirigió al lavadero. 

"Tu sabes lo que paso" Lita dijo empezando a levantar su voz.

***********

"¿De que?" Bratt  dijo como un niño chiquito al no querer ser recriminado por su madre.

"Tu sabes que te amo ¿verdad?" sus azules ojos chocaron con los verdes esmeralda casi Turkesa de él.

"si" 

"entonces, no te pongas celoso" Serena lo miro y al ver su expresion una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "te amo Bratt"

"lo se" él respondió removiendo un poco de su cabello color miel. Su cabello era corto, pero la parte de adelante siempre caía cuando bajaba la cabeza.

"sonrie, no te estoy recriminando,solo quiero que lo sepas" Serena dijo parandose de su mesa "voy al baño, ya regreso"

"ok"

***********

"si se lo que paso por eso no te dije nada" Nicolas volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada confundida de Lita. Era lógico que se pusiera así, después de todo ella no tenía ninguna idea de la verdad.

"¿Qué?" La respuesta de Nicolas hizo que se confundiera más de lo que ya estaba. 

"Ni Rey ni Darien les explicaron lo que paso, ¿ verdad?" Nicolas respondió dirigiendose a la sala. Lita lo siguio dejando su  taza de café lleno en la mesa.

"¿verdad?" había algo que a Lita le parecia muy familiar. Ahí fue cuando le choco, el día que resibio la llamada.. Nicolas estaba preguntando algo de una verdad. Nada pudo ser explicado ya que Rey se desmayo.

"si Lita, la verdad de la desaparicion de Serena" paró y la miro a sus ojos, jamás los había visto tan confundidos "Serena jamás engaño a Darien, pero Darien si engaño a Serena con Rey" 

"¿Qué?" la confusión estaba escrito en toda su cara. 

"El día en que peliaron, ella los había descubierto por eso llego tarde" 

"mientes, no me estas diciendo la verdad." paró "Ella nos lo hubiera dicho" gritó. 

"¿Acaso le dieron la oportunidad Lita?"

Era verdad ¿Acaso le dieron la oportunidad? Las memorias vinieron y recordo todas la palabras dichas por ella esa noche ….

_"¿Porque te demoraste?" Lita preguntó_

**cuanta incomprención**

_"Estaba muy lejos, en el parque numero 10."preocupacion llenaba su voz_

_"No puedo creer que tus celos sean más fuertes que tu deber" dijo Lita_

_"¡Escuchen por favor!"_

**nadie la quizo escuchar**

Era verdad no le dieron tiempo para explicar las cosas. Lagrimas empezaron a salir, al imaginar el dolor de Serena al ver a Rey con Darien…

"¿Cómo se que es verdad?" Lita preguntó tutubiando

"¿Confías en mi?" Nicolas se acerco a ella " nunca te mentiría "

Su llanto estallo,era verdad y ahora se sentía como una tonta al creer lo que Rey dijo. Rey les aseguro a todas que Serena estaba engañando a Darien y que los dos la habían visto. Dios! Todo era una gran mentira ¿Cómo no lo pudo ver? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Serena era su mejor amiga en esos momentos, pero ¿Acaso la dejo explicarse? Lita se sentía como basura. Serena nunca hubiera hecho algo así con ninguna de ellas y lo peor era que lo supo todo este tiempo. En esa mentira siempre hubo algo que no encajaba, algo que simplemente no podía ser.

*recuerdos*

Era otoño y dos chicas vestidas con uniforme de colegio se encontraban sentadas en la banca de un parque. Una tenía el pelo rubio amarrado de dos coletas y en sus manos un pastel. La otra tenía pelo marron amarrado en una cola y veía a la rubia comer con mucho gusto.

"Esto esta rico Lita" la rubia le sonrío abriendo sus vivos ojos azules. 

"Gracias,pero no lo comas tan rapido Serena que te vas a atragantar" la chica vio el rostro jugueton de Serena y se hecho a reír. 

"¿Has hecho más? Quiero llevar unos cuantos para Darien" Serena acabo de comer todo su pastel de un solo bocarado. 

"Si,pero están en mi casa. Vamos a recogerlos " Lita se paro del banco " apropocito ¿Dónde esta él? Pensé que tenían una cita" volteo para recibir la respuesta.

"si,pero Rey apareció en mi casa justo cuando Darien llegaba, resulta que tenía que ir a la biblioteca así que yo le pedí a Darien que la llevara" respondió con una sonrisa "Yo no quise ir ya que no me gustan esas cosas"

"ya veo" algo estaba mal,pero Lita no quería preocuparse de eso. Todo estaba yendo tan bien ¿para que arruinarlo? Lo más seguro era que fuera su imaginacion. 

Serena se paró y las dos se dirigieron al departamento de Lita. El día estaba hermoso, otoño recién estaba comenzando y el atardecer era un tono naranja con amarillo. Las dos no se hablaron ya que estaban disfrutando del hermoso paisaje.

"Mira!" Serena exclamo con emoción "ahí esta Darien con Rey, vamos!" Serena jalo de la mano a Lita y se dirigió rapidamente a su amado.

"Darien!!" 

Serena gritó con emoción y Darien volteo a verla. Los dos rostros estaban llenos de felicidad al verse. Serena corrío hacia él y lo abrazo. Una cierta incomodidad se podía ver en la cara de Rey al verlos  abrazados,pero nadie se dio cuenta. 

"Serena, no te deberías colgar así de Darien en frente de toda la gente" Rey fastidio a Serena,pero ella solo le saco la lengua y no le hizo caso.

"¿Sabes Darien? justo hibamos a la casa de Lita para que nos de pastelitos que preparó, están muy buenos! ¿vamos?" su voz no había cambiado, seguía con el mismo tono de felicidad.

"Claro, mi carro esta en la esquina" Darien aseguro su mano en el hombro de ella. "¿vas Rey?"

"no,yo tengo que regresar al templo" Rey dijo para después salir corriendo con prisa. 

Los tres se miraron al ver tal reacción y se dirigieron al carro de Darien para después comer los pastelitos.

*fin del recuerdo*

Otra vez se preguntó ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta? Obviamente Rey seguía enamorada de Darien. Nadie se dio cuenta de eso, mejor dicho nadie quiso darse cuenta de eso. Era muy notorio para no darse cuenta. Las miradas que Rey le dirigía a Darien estaban llenas de amor. A cambio la mirada que le derigía a Serena cuando Darien estaba junto a ella eran miradas llena de celos ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan tontas y no darse cuenta?

"fuimos tontas" Lita dijo derramando más lagrimas

"Lo siento, no quería que te enteraras así" Nicolas se acerco y la dejo llorar en sus hombros, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

"¿me amas?" Lita preguntó suavemente y a Nicolas le pareció la pregunta más tonta en el mundo.

"Claro que sí " le dijo y se lo aseguro con un beso. 

***********

Serena todavía no salía del baño y Bratt se encontraba solo en la mesa. Todo estaba saliendo bien, y eso hacía sonreír a Bratt. El amaba a esa japonesita y no sabría que hacer sin ella.

"¿Me puede dar su autografo?" la voz suave de una chica le pregunto,poniendo en frente suyo una libreta y lapicero.

"Claro, ¿para quien?" Bratt agarro el lapicero y sonrió a la simpatico chica de pelo corto y azules. 

"Ami Mizuno, gracias" Al ver a su idolo, ella devolvió la sonrisa "¿Esta acá solo?" ella preguntó con curiosidad

"Mi novia esta en el baño…. su nombre se me hace conocido" respondió él y le entrego la libreta con el autografo. 

"¿yo? Bueno mi mamá es una doctora muy conocida en Japón ¿Creé que pueda conseguir un autografo de su novia tambien?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

"Claro Serena se lo dará, ¿usted es de Tokyo?" preguntó él con curiosidad. A lo mejor ella podía ser una de las viejas compañera de Serena. Si era eso ella se alegraría al verla " siéntese porfavor, si no atraera a la gente"

"gracias, si soy de Tokyo, fui a la inaguración de su program el día sábado junto a su novia" ella dijo con emoción. 

"gracias, mi novia tambien es de Tokyo, estudio en…Jubban ¿creo?" 

"en serio, ¿Cual es su apellido?" 

"Tsukino, se llama Serena Tsukino" El nombre hizo a Ami parar su corazón, ella estaba aquí y muy cerca. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo del arcade,pero eso sería demasiado extraño.

 "aquí viene"

 Los pasos de sus tacos se escuchaban más cerca cada segundo.

***********

Una tarjeta se encontraba en sus mano derecha y sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de enojo. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué diablos Darien tenía una tarjeta con el nombre de Serena? Las lagrimas aparecieron, no eran lagrimas de tristeza al contrario eran lagrimas de impotencia, de enojo. 

"Hola Rey, ya llegué" Darien gritó

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta Darien fue a buscar a Rey al su cuarto y ahí la encontró con la tarjeta en sus manos.

"¿Rey?" preguntó inseguro "¿Qué pasa?"

Rey al escuchar su voz se volteó y Darien pudo ver su cara llena de lagrimas.

***********

"La quiero ver Nicolas" Lita dijo rompiendo suavemente el abrazo.

"¿segura?" él la vio directo a sus ojos.

"si" aclaró 

"te llevare a su apartamento esta noche, primero dejame llamarla"

 Continuará……

Disculpen por la tardanza , gracias por esperar tanto.gracias. Ya se que deben estar pensando ¿Cómo nos dejaste así? Bueno quiero decir que para el próximo capítulo no me voy a demorar tanto, lo más que me voy a demorar serán tres semanas .ok?

Como ya dije estoy poniendo mis 100% en estos que ya son los últimos capítulo de "La nueva vida" por eso no voy a actualizar mis otros fics hasta que termine este. A los seguidores de Mina no se preocupen que ya va aparecer .se los prometo.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no pude creer mis ojos cuando vi todos los reviews que me mandaron para el capítulo ocho de este fic,muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo.


	10. Capítulo 10 EL FINAL

La nueva vida

Por: Ingrid o Just a teen

Capítulo X

Y las estrellas son azules

Su rostro se reflejaba en el espejo del baño público, tomo una de las toallas de papel y se seco sus manos. Serena se había sorprendido de si misma. Ella había estado parada en frente de su primer amor, que hace unos años había roto su corazón en mil pedacitos y no había sentido nada. Por primera vez no hubo odio ni esperanza tampoco preguntas que inquietaban su presente y nueva vida. Lo miro directo a sus ojos azules y lo saludo con cortesía, la misma que uno ofrece a cualquier otro extraño. Estaba satisfecha consigo misma, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se le había ido desde ese encuentro. Las lágrimas que derramo en el encuentro de la playa quedaron con una memoria del pasado. Ese encuentro la hizo ver que ya no lo quería, cuando lo vio pidiendo por un autógrafo como cualquier otro admirador, finalmente Serena se dio cuenta que Darien es una persona común y corriente que comete errores. El gran error que cometió fue el de mentirle y engañarle, simplemente no decirle la verdad. Lo que más lamentaba era que ninguno de los dos ni Rei ni Darien creían que ella era lo suficiente fuerte para aceptar su romance. Los dos la vieron como una persona débil, realmente ellos pensaron que Darien era su aire para respirar.

Serena miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había estado mande diez minutos en el baño. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. A este tiempo Bratt debía a ver sido reconocido por alguna fan así que decidió poner su mejor sonrisa al ver a Bratt hablando con un fan más. Apresuro su paso al escuchar su nombre ser llamado por él. No podía ver muy bien a la persona que estaba sentada en frente de él ya que había sillas que la tapaban.

"Serena, amor déjame presentarte a alguien" llamó Bratt saliendo del camino y dejando que ella viera a Ami. Al verla la sonrisa de Serena desapareció. Si no hubiera sido porque su mente automáticamente ordeno que ofreciera su mano en forma de respeto; ella se hubiera quedado parada todo el tiempo que le tomo a su cerebro analizar que Ami estaba en frente suyo.

"amor, ella es Ami Mizuno" le sonrió y al ver que la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de su novia, decidió seguir él siendo el que hablaba "bueno cielo¿sabes? son del mismo colegio y también se graduaron el mismo año" al ver que Serena todavía no reaccionaba el decidió despedirse y irse del lugar.

Tal parecía que las dos muchachas parecían haber visto a un fantasma del pasado. Prácticamente Bratt tuvo que llevar de la mano a su novia para que la siguiera. Al ver su estado de shock Bratt decidió no hacer preguntas y esperar a que ella le digiera quien fue Ami Mizuno en su pasado.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"¿Qué es esto?" sus lagrimas hacían difícil ver el color violeta de sus tristes ojos. Miedo, mucho miedo a la respuesta que él le podía dar, se veía en su expresión.

El nombre de Serena Tsukino estaba claramente escrito con letras doradas en la tarjeta. En su mente había miles de preguntas que gritaban por respuestas. y...lo único que podía hacer Darien era mirarla, seguir derramando lagrimas. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y esa pregunta se repetía mil veces en su cabeza. La impotencia de no saber si responder con la verdad o mentira lo destrozaba lentamente. Esa pregunta parecía tener el poder de decidir su futuro, un futuro que ya había tomado muchos cambios.

"respóndeme Darien¿Qué es esto?"

"su tarjeta"

"¿de quién?"

" de...de...de ella"

"¿paso algo?" pregunto angustiada, su temor más grande se hizo realidad, los dos se habían encontrado y ella ni siquiera estuvo enterada. ¿Qué era el significado de eso...?

"no" se detuvo un rato " ella esta comprometida" volvió a detenerse y por alguna razón miro a otro lado " ella...ya no me ama" el momento que salieron esas palabras de su boca, la realidad le choco. Serena Tsukino, sailor moon, ya no lo amaba. Lo que pareció un amor eterno ya no era más que un recuerdo, lo podía sentir.

Aunque ya estaba enterado de esa verdad desde la primera vez que la volvió a ver , nunca lo había asimilado. Siempre pensó que Serena iba a correr a sus brazos como la adolescente que fue. Lo acepta, fue y es un tonto, nunca se dio cuenta de lo que tenía y lo dejo ir. En vez de tratar de alcanzarla, el se quedo mirando, viendo como con el tiempo Serena se alejaba más. Cuando le dieron la noticia de que Serena se había escapado, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo pudo vivir.

Darien abrió rápidamente su puerta al escuchar sonar el teléfono. Llego justoa la tercerea timbrada y lo recogió mientras ponía sus llaves en la mesa del costado.

_"Buenas tardes" _

_"si, Darien, soy yo la mamás de Serena" la preocupada voz de Ikuko se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea. _

_"si señora ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?" preguntó él, un poco intrigado ya que la pelea había pasado hace una semana y desde ese entonces nadie se había visto. _

_"veras... es sobre...sobre...sobre Serena..." paro y respiro profundamente, Darien notó que algo andaba mal al escuchar su tono de voz, a lo mejor Serena se encerró en su cuarto y no quería salir hasta llorar sus ultimas lagrimas "veraz, hace una semana, ella no aparece¿sabes donde esta?" Ikuko rompió en llanto y Kenji (para los que no recuerdan es el papás de Serena) tomo el teléfono "dime Darien¿La ha visto¿Por qué no esta aquí¿Esta con usted? si es así pásemela" las preguntas empezaron a salir más rápido de la boca del padre hasta que Samy tomo el control. _

_"¿esta bien?... ¿le...paso...algo?" preguntó Samy al pensar que su hermana había sido dañada en batalla. _

_"ella esta bien Samy, o eso creo. Yo también no la veo desde hace una semana" _

_"ya veo" dijo en voz breve y tenue. Después de despedirse colgó. _

_Darien se derrumbo en su sofá y puso su mano derecha en su frente, la noticia había sido muy fuerte. Aunque se sentía de alguna manera aliviado al saber que no tendría que enfrentarla ni ver su inocente rostro, todavía se sentía preocupado. Sin notarlo dos lagrimas pasaron por sus mejilla el las limpio y se paro._

_No había tiempo para eso, tenía una cita con Rei. _

"te duele¿verdad?" La pregunta lo despertó del pasado.

La respuesta que Rei espero nunca le llego. De la garganta de Darien jamás salio un "no porque te amo a ti" o simplemente un no que al menos le afirmaba que todo este tiempo no había sido un desperdicio.

"no lo se, cuando la vi...en la playa todo lo que creí sentir cambio rotundamente Rei" hablo con sinceridad.

"¿en la playa?"Pregunto inquieta por una respuesta.

"Rei, no me digas que no sabes quien es Serena" al ver la cara de Rei llena de incertidumbre, el decidió continuar "Rei. Serena es la novia de Bratt. La modelo"

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Sus largas uñas pintadas al estilo francés pasaban por un foto. La foto había sido tomada en verano en una casa de playa. Clara lo recordaba perfectamente, fue la primera vez que conoció a la que ahora era su mejor amiga. Es increíble cuanto había cambiado desde entonces. La primera vez que la vio junto a Juan Carlos sintió un poco de celos, después de todo, Juan nunca fue de fijarse en cosa que no tenían talento. Cuando la vio le pareció insignificante más que nada le parecía una niña perdida. Aunque ella solamente le lleva un año a Serena, al momento que sus miradas se chocaron. Clara se dio cuenta que Serena estaba muy sola.

_Los flashes de las cámaras aparecían cada segundo que pasaba. Una muchacha no mayor de veinte años miraba fijamente a la luz, sus ojos color miel brillaban de alegría. Su sonrisa sensual podía perder a cualquier hombre, su cabello era levantado por el viento de un ventilador. _

_"bien, bien Clara" un hombre llamó y la modelo perdió su concentración. Clara corrió rápidamente a saludar a su benefactor. _

_"¿Qué tal? te demoraste bastante en ese viaje, te extrañe" lo abrazo fuertemente y olió el perfume varonil de él. Cariñosamente Juan le froto sus sedosos cabellos "yo también" le susurro en sus oídos. _

_La escena parecía muy privada para ser interrumpida, pero al sentir una presencia extraña Clara miro al costado. Se encontró a una chiquilla que parecía no mayor de17 años. Con rubio cabello amarrado descuidadamente, su mirada sin brillo y baja. Lo primero que pensó fue ¿Quien era y que hacíacon Juan Carlos?. Al sentirse observada Serena alzo su mirada y se choco con los demandantes ojo de Clara. _

_"¿Quién es ella?" Clara pregunto apartándose de Juan _

_"Clara, ella es Serena Tsukino, mi nuevo descubrimiento" el lanzo su mejor sonrisa esperando su comprensión. _

_"oh" sonrió falsamente para no hacer quedar mal a Juan " mucho gusto¿puedo hablarcontigo Juan?" Claralo agarro bruscamente de sumuñeca y lo llevo a uno de los cuartos de la casa en la playa. _

_"¿Qué estas pensando?" comenzó ella tranquilamente _

_"¿A que te refieres?" respondió con inocencia escrita en su cara. _

_"No te hagasel santo Juan Carlos Rabiles" _

_Al escuchar su nombre completo ser pronunciadopor sus labios, él sabía que estaban en problemas así queopto por la verdad. _

_"me dio pena" _

_"¿pena" lo miro, la típica mirada que un ser querido te da cuando se encuentra examinando la sinceridad en tus acciones. _

_"si! pena" decidió acercarse para continuar mejor " Estaba tomando un café y no había tenido ninguna suerte en encontrar modelos para la compañía y la vi. Estababotando la basura en tanto frió. Me conoces, me acerque le ayude y me di cuenta que es un diamante en bruto" _

_"¿esa es la verdad? Como se que no es tu amante" _

_Juan Carlos la miro y no podía creer que una mujer como Clara se sentía insegura. Simplemente el pensarlo le hacia gracia y aun sonrisa no tardo en aparecer en su guapo rostro. _

_"¿te parecechistoso?"Clara dijo en defensa. _

_"no, me parece lindo. Es la primera vez que sientes celos de mí, lo cual demuestra que piensas que Serena es atractiva" _

_Clara decidió no responder a tal acusación y se quedo cruzada de brazos y con un puchero en su rostro. _

_"vamosClara, solo dale una oportunidad" al no escuchar ninguna respuestael decidió seguir presionando "Vamos Clara, solo piensa si nadiete hubiera dado esa oportunidad" _

_"¿Cómo sabes que esto es lo queella quiere?" _

_"no lo se" _

_"Juan" comenzó "no estamos en la posición para ser caridad, recién estamos comenzando y este va a ser tu primera colección. Hemos puestotodo nuestro dinero para que esto no salga perfecto" _

_"lo se" dijo sumidamente "pero...dale unaoportunidad" _

_"déjame hablar con ella" Clara tenía que hablar con esa muchacha, tenía que saber si estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo para apoyarlos. También le quería explicar que ser modelo no era un mundo de rosas como la televisión lo ponía. Era un mundo duro lleno de reglas, rechazos y fuerte trabajo. Si ella hablaba con la joven y aún así todavía quería hacer esto. Entonces, a lo mejor era digna de una oportunidad. _

_Juan Carlos salio del cuarto y trajo a Serena. La frágil figura de la muchacha se reflejaba en el espejo. Al notar su presencia Clara volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_"hola, toma asiento. Quiero hablar contigo" Las dos se sentaron en la cama del cuarto. Serena tenía los brazos cruzados en forma de protección mientras Clara se sentaba derecha y firmemente en la cama. _

_"Mi nombre es Clara Rouge, soy la prometida y socia de Juan" se presento " y tu¿Quién eres?" _

_"Yo soy Serena Tsukino" _

_"¿eres japonesa ó americana?" _

_"soy una japonesa, buscando por una vida mejor" respondió sarcásticamente. _

_" los asiáticos son conocidos como personas empeñosas en este país" Clara comento. Dejo pasar un rato para escuchar su respuesta pero Serena seguía con la mirada abajo y misma posición. _

_"Serena, mírame a los ojos" ordeno " ¿Realmente quieres este trabajo? si es así no dudes de que te voy ayudar, pero si no piensas dar tu cien por ciento entonces olvídalo" _

_"no se si quiero este trabajo, pero si se que si ustedes creen en mi, yo daré más que mi cien por ciento" _

_"la pregunta aquí es si tu crees en ti. Serena, una modelo necesita tener confianza en si misma" _

_"no lo se, en toda mi vida nadie a confiado en mi" finalmente todas sus inseguridades brotaron y dejo escapar una línea de su pasado. _

_"y dime Serena ¿tu piensas vivir en el pasado o en el presente?" la pregunta le choco como un balde de agua fría "trato de vivir en el presente" le contesto/ _

_"entonces ya no trates y hazlo. Por ahora eres bienvenida acá" Le contesto Clara dándole un pequeño abrazo. Después se levanto y tomo su cámara. _

_"trata de sonreír un poco, que esto marca el comienzo de tu nueva vida" _

Desde ese momento las dos se convirtieron inseparables, vivieron muchas historias no dichas, aprietos y sueños para no serlo. Clara puso la foto en su lugar y se dirigió a su oficina. Era tiempo de darle una oportunidad a otra jovencita perdida.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Los dos llegaron al parque juntos tomados de la mano. Bratt la dirigió a una de las bancas y la sentó. Serena se había quedado muy desconcertada desde el encuentro y sin querer queriendo empezó a dejar salir lagrimas de sus ojos. En un intento vano trato de detener sus sollozos, pero Bratt ya se había dado cuenta/ El se inclino frente a ella y seco sus lagrimas con sus largos y delicados dedos.

"¿Quién era?"

"Sailor Mercurio" Serena se lanzo contra el y lo abrazo con toda su fuerza.

"¿sabes?" comenzó "ahora, lo que más me duele de mi pasado es el no poder haberme explicado ante todos" se separo de Bratt y se abrazo a si misma en forma de protección. "Lanzaron sus conclusiones y me lastimaron"

Rápidamente Bratt la siguió y la abrazo por atrás "tranquila" le dijo "tu ya no eres esa niña" le afirmo confirmándole la seguridad de una nueva vida junto a su lado. El silencio del abrazo fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de su celular. Serena lo saco de su bolsillo, en estos tiempos y en su trabajo ella no podía tomar el chance de dejarlo. Abrió el aparatito de color plateado y lo contesto.

"Helo" respondió pensando que era alguno de sus amigos en América.

"hey soy yo" una voz de hombre se escucho y una pequeña sonrisa apareció. Hace más de dos semanas que no escuchaba su voz.

"¿Qué tal?" le respondió con un tono más alegre que con el que estaba antes.

"¿Quién es?" le pregunto Bratt con curiosidad al ver que el animo de su novia cambiaba.

"es Nicolás" le respondió bajando su voz en un suspiro y tapando la bocina en respeto. Bratt entendió y la dejo ser "mándale saludos"

"hey, te llame hace dos día 'tu amiguita' me respondió ¿te llego mi mensaje?" dijo jugando un poco con los secretos que su amigo se tenía guardado ya que ella no le conocía ninguna novia.

"bueno de eso te quiero hablar, ella te quiere ver" paro y Serena se quedo impresionada " le dije que te conocía y me dijo que te quería ver" termino.

"ja" dijo en broma "yo siempre pensé que Bratt era más famoso que yo, a lo mejor es hora que cambie mi contrato, pero no le digas nada a Juan" le respondió jugueteando.

"entonces..."

"Clara, ven a cenar a mi casa y trae a todas 'tus amiguitas'"

"Gracias, te dará gusto verla. Te lo aseguro"

**oooooooooooooooooo**

El viento hacía flotar sus largos cabellos negros, había salido corriendo del apartamento cuando escucho la noticia. Su ex- mejor amiga estaba de vuelta en Japón y todos sus temores y culpas habían salido a relucir. Todos los secretos que había guardado ya no se podían olvidar, estaba más que segura que Serena iba a demandar la verdad y con justa razón. Rei corrió hasta llegar al parque cerca del Arcade,el mismo dondeSerena había corrido ese día. Era muy cierto el dicho de que nada queda sin castigo en la vida mortal. Su castigo por la gran traición y mentira que había hecho era su culpa.

Desde el momento que todo comenzó, ese momento en el que decidió decir la gran mentira a todos. Ella se convirtió en la mala de la película y lo sabía. Ahora ya con la madurez de una mujer de 23 años sabia que debió haber tomado otras acciones, pero en ese tiempo con apenas diecisiete años, Rei tuvo miedo de perder a sus amigas, su única familia. Llámenle cobarde, pero era su verdad. Nadie la entendería, de eso estaba segura ya que todo lo había guardado en secreto. Nadie sabía que mucho antes de que el lió de las scouts comenzara, ella ya sabía quien era Darien. El momento que descubrió que Serena y Darien se amaban fue uno de los peores de su vida. No era justo que sus nuevas vidas hayan sido decididas hace ya mil años atrás. Se suponía que el haber vuelto a nacer era una segunda oportunidad, pero como lo iba a ser si cada paso estaba ligado con uno que dieron más de mil años. Al principio lo acepto y trato de olvidarlo, se sintió feliz cuando creyó que al lado de Nicolás lo estaba logrando. Nicolás era el tipo de hombre con vida en sus ojos y ella sabia que él la amaba demasiado. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si Darien no se hubiera ido a América. Nadie lo noto pero no solamente fue una muchacha que lloro a su ida si no dos. Rei se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba demasiado, al principio se engaño diciendo que solo era amistad, pero al final se dio cuenta de la verdad. Después de tres años, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, fue allí donde tomo la decisión de seducirlo, ella se dijo a si misma que era lo mejor. SI el se dejaba seducir quería decir que Darien no amaba tanto a Serena como decía y era mejor que ella lo supiera antes de comenzar un futuro junto a él. Si Darien no se dejaba seducir quería decir que su amor era puro y ella trataría de olvidarlo otra vez.

Pero, ella nunca se imagino que las cosas se iban a volver tan complicadas. Ya no envolvían simplemente a tres personas, ahora eran cuatro. Ya no solamente afectaba la vida de diez, ahora eran catorce los afectados. Ni hablar de las outer senchis se sintieron iguales o más traicionadas que la misma Serena.

_La noticia había sido dada y el apartamento estaba en silencio, nadie tenía el coraje de decir algo. Las outers y las inners estaban todas reunidas por una sola razón que incumbía en la vida de todas, Serena Tsukino. La cabeza de una rubia con cabello corto estaba para abajo y con sus manos en su frente tratando de analizar toda la información dicha. _

_"Haruka" Rei se acerco, estaba a su frente sentada en el sillón junto a Darien "quiero que nos entiendas" trato de convencerla y acercando su manos a su rostro. _

_Al sentir ese movimiento Haruka la evadió en forma brusca "¿Qué diablos te pasa?" le contesto con una furia que no iba a ser contenida "¿Qué demonios quieres que entienda? Que Serena, la princesa que juraron proteger desapareció y ustedes no hicieron nada y ahora me dice que estas saliendo con Darien, el supuesto gran amor de ella¿Qué diablos quieres que piense?" Las otras outers estaban en silencio al lado de su líder, estaban calladas pero sus miradas explicaban más que las palabras de Haruka _

_"no es así, no entiendes" le dijo Rei _

_"Entonces¿Cómo es Rei? Dime!" le reclamo Haruka "dime!" volvió a decir al no escuchar respuesta. _

_"Ella lo engaño" dijo en un solo grito a lo cual las outers se quedaron estáticas excepto una. _

_"y tu…" contesto Setsuna "crees que te voy a creer eso" _

_"es la verdad" contesto Rei agachando su mirada. _

_"si sigues así, tú conciencia no te dejara en paz" _

_"Es verdad Setsuna" lo confirmo Darien poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Rei. _

_"No vivas en la mentira Darien" ella le respondió en tono informal lo cual todos lo notaron "tú y la princesa ya no están unidos por lo cual nosotras ya no te tenemos que guardar respeto" fue lo ultimo que dijo para después callar, no tenia lógica hablar mas y lo sabia. _

_"escuchen, eso son cosas personales y creo que en combate lo tenemos que olvidar" Minako trato de razonar. _

_" Cállate!" Le grito Haruka "¿Qué te crees, líder" _

_"SI!" le respondió " Serena me dio sus cosas" las saco como prueba. _

_"¿y?" le respondió "no me importa si las tontas de tus amigas te quieren seguir, además…que buena líder eres!" le dijo sarcásticamente. "ni siquiera intentas buscar a la princesa" le volví a gritar, la sangre le hervía de cólera. _

_"ella nos abandono y no le importo los que nos pasara. Renuncio a todo…no tiene derecho y la dejamos de respetar ase un buen tiempo por lo tanto ya no es ni nuestra líder ni nuestra princesa" _

_"De que diablos hablas niña incompetente ¿Sabes lo que dices? Ni ella ni nadie puede cambiar lo es y tampoco ustedes. Eso ya estuvo decidido desde que nacimos" _

_"Tú" señalo a Darien "seguirás siendo el príncipe de la tierra y tú "señalo a Rei "seguirás siendo Sailor Marte, la protectora de la princesa de la Luna" _

_Hotaru se acerco a Minako y le quito el broche de Serena de sus manos "Tomare esto, me haré cargo que se devuelto" su inocente voz ahora tomaba un tono frió y cruel. _

_"Creo que no tenemos nada mas que decir" dijo Michiru "desde ahora ustedes por su lado y nosotras haremos lo mismo" Comenzó a colectar sus cosas y a dirigirse a la puerta. _

_"Son unas ingratas, es mujer dio su vida por ustedes más de una vez y no tenia miedo de volver a darla. Sin embargo ustedes la dejaron ir sin ninguna explicación. VIVORAS!" le dijo Haruka con toda la rabia que tenia adentro y azotando la puerta al salir. _

_VIVORAS! _

Su mente le recordaba, esa fue la primera vez que sintió el peso de su culpa y ya nunca ala dejaría en paz. Mas lagrimas salían, no parecía acabar. Sus manos ya no alcanzaban a secar su rostro así que las dejo ir cayendo como cataratas. Pasando por sus labios probando el salido y amargo sabor de la culpa.

El único remedio…

LA VERDAD

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Mina se había escapado de sus amigas por unos días para poder tomar una audición. Sin que nadie lo supiera, ella seguía con su sueño de ser una estrella y enamorar al asía completo con su voz. Y...que mejor manera que comenzar que de modelo. Lo mejor…iba a trabajar con la misma compañía en la que trabajaba la novia de Bratt. Se había enterado por las otras participantes que la misma Clara estaba tomando las audiciones.

"Aino Mina" Llamo una señorita de cabellos largos color castaño. Mina se acerco y la señorita la dirigió al cuarto de audiciones. Cuando llegó todavía no estaba nadie.

"Por favor siéntese la señorita Rouge no tardara en venir" la muchacha dijo y se retiro, dejando a Mina sola en el espacioso cuarto de audición. NO pasaron ni tres minutos y Clara abrió la puerta, a lo cual Mina se para recibirla. Los ojos de la rubia guardaban admiración al ver cada paso que daba y como su esbelta figura se movía en elegancia.

"Hello" dijo en ingles "disculpa por la espera Miss. Aino" dijo sin todavía mirarla a la cara ya que se encontraba revisando su resumen "veo que no tiene ninguna experiencia, ni tampoco a tomado ninguna clase" dijo dejando a un lado los papeles y viendo su cara.

"si, pero participe en muchos festivales en mi colegio…también he ganado unos cuantos concursos de talento..cantando"

"si señorita, pero estamos buscando modelos, no cantantes" dijo fríamente.

"lo se, pero…" se había quedado sin habla, no había pasado ni cinco minutos en la entrevista pero ya sentía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

"sin embargo …"Clara pensó viendo directamente el rostro de Mina y su cuerpo "se parece a Serena ¿lo sabia?" le pregunto.

"¿la novia de Bratt?"

"si"

"¿yo? No lo creo "dijo moviendo su cabeza en negación.

"bueno no ahora, tendrías que tirar esos cinco o diez libras demás hasta que tu rostro sea mas fino, tendríamos que arreglar tu peinado y cuidar un poco mas de tu cutis….pero si sabes que nosotros no estamos buscando por modelos para enseñarles si no unas que sepan lo que hacen"

"bueno, pero puedo aprende muy rápido y usted no tendría que enseñarme nada, viendo yo aprendo"

"déjame ver como caminas"

Mina se paro y empezó a caminar como había visto a las grandes modelos hacerlo por la tele. Los ojos de Clara no se alejaban de su decisión, era algo que tendría que consultar con Juan.

"para, ven a mi oficina" Clara se paro de su asiento y abrió la puerta, atrás estaba Mina con su corazón en la mano. Las dos tomaron asiento y todo fue silencio. Mientras Clara hacía una llamada.

"Hello love, necesito tu opinión, tengo un diamante en bruto frente a mi, su nombre es Aino Mina, se parece a Serena en los comienzos ¿Qué dices?" después de unas frases intercambiadas en ingles Clara colgó el teléfono.

"bueno Miss. Aino, le tengo buenas y malas noticias" le advirtió "las malas es que por ahora queremos variedad y que todas nuestras modelos deben ser únicas. Las buenas es que no sabemos que va a pasar en el futuro así que tendremos su aplicación lista. Le aconsejo que pierda esas libras para que tenga el cuerpo perfecto y cuide mas de su piel"

"entiendo" Mina dijo resignada por la noticia.

"No te desanimes, son cosas del oficio, regresa la próxima temporada y veremos. A lo mejor como Serena se casa entonces…" el sonido de su celular la interrumpió "lo siento, dame un momento" dijo Clara sacando su celular.

"Alo" dijo "oh, buenas tardes Señora Tsukushi, no todavía no he visto a Serena ¿Por qué no llama al celular de Bratt?" OK. Igualmente" colgó su celular dejando a Mina desconcertada.

" disculpe, el nombre completo de Serena es Serena Tsukino?"

"si" le sonrió "mira acá tengo una foto de cómo era antes "Clara agarro el retrato tomado en la playa y se la dio. Mina se quedo estática al ver el rostro triste de Serena y dejo caer la foto. Lo unido que pudo escuchar era el sonido de vidrio rompiendo mientras tocaba el piso de madera.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Se había quedado sentada sin mover ningún músculo en el café. Su cabeza mirando la mesa de madera y sus delicadas manos agarrando sus finos cabellos. Las meseras del lugar se habían quedado viéndola desde ya hace un buen tiempo, pero ninguna se atrevía a interrumpirla así que la miraban y seguían con su trabajo. Ami pensaba y pensaba sobre lo que había pasado, era como si un fantasma hubiera caminado en frente suyo y se hubiera ido con el viento ¿Qué era esto? Toda su juventud había luchado solo por un sueño y eso era se mejor para servir en el futuro. Servir con su mente a un mundo que ya no existía…un mundo que se había perdido con malas decisiones. Ami se paro, era tiempo de volver a la universidad, pisar el presente de ahora y dejar de pensar en el futuro perdido. Saco sencillo del bolsillo de su blusa y camino y camino a la puerta.

Las calles parecían vacías lo cual era raro cuando uno vive en la ciudad. No le tomo importancia y siguió caminando hacia la estación de un tren, aunque vestía un pequeño short y una fina blusa, el calor sofocando. Esta temporada tan asfixiante parecía estar invadida por Bratt y su bella novia Serena. Cada revista que veía en los kioscos llevaba la cara de su ex-mejor amiga. Todo, todo fue tan tonto! No podía encontrar una buena razón que realmente valía la pena para haber paliado con ella esa noche. Ella sabía perfectamente que ella no quiso que Rei saliera lastimada y lo que Rei había dicho tampoco tenia sentido ¿Serena engañando a Darien¿Con quien? Sonaba totalmente irreal. La misma muchacha que había mirado con tanta adoración a Darien ¿Cómo ella iba a engañarlo? No había lógica, pero con la declaración de Darien tuvo que aceptar la realidad. Aunque tenía preguntas sobre eso ya estaba cansada de perturbarse la mente, matándose un poco más con cada pregunta sin respuesta.

Hace ya un buen tiempo ella había tomado la decisión de creer en Rei y Darien y ya no podía ni quería cambiar de opinión. A lo mejor lo hizo por cobarde, por tratar de evadir esa responsabilidad que caería en ella en el futuro perfecto de Tokio de Cristal. Ella nunca fue perfecta y no le parecía justo que solamente porque una princesa de hace más de mil años utilizo su cuerpo para reencarnar como princesa Mercurio, algo en lo que ella nunca tuvo decisión, tenía que seguir con un plan que nunca deseo. Además Serena no lo hacía fácil, el solamente pensar que Serena, la niña irresponsable y llorona, iba a ser la reina del mundo le daba terror. Si, si sabía que Serena tenía un gran corazón y que sacrificaría su vida por el mundo entero una y otra vez, pero nadie le preguntaba eso, nadie quería que lo hiciera. Si hubiera tomado las sailor scouts con más seriedad y se hubiera entrenado como las demás, en verdad hubiera sido una líder en ves de una carga. Algo que ella sabía perfectamente era que para ayudar a los demás, primero uno se tenía que ayudar así mismo y parecía que Serena se había olvidado de eso.

Al escuchar el sonido del tren estacionándose se apresuro un poco, el viento alzó sus cabellos y después entro al tercer vagón. Al ver que no había asiento se quedo parada. Su rostro sin expresión, vació y su mirada no enfocaba nada. Todo su ser estaba pensando sobre una noche que a lo mejor nunca debió pasar, palabras que jamás debieron ser dichas y por ultimo una amiga que jamás debió irse. Su celular sonó y lo saco para contestarlo.

"¿si?"

"Ami, soy yo Rei" Ami escucho la vos de su amiga y noto que había llorado "¿Qué paso¿Esta bien?"

"No Ami, ven por favor" llamo ella con desesperación.

"Rei, tengo clases y estoy en el tren" respondió ella. La pura verdad es que no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Rei, la Helena en este cuento.

"por favor Ami, necesito una amiga" rogó ella, se sentía tan sola que ya no lo podía aguantar.

"OK Rei….¿Donde estas?"

"En el parque numero 10"

"vete al café que esta cerca de allí, estaré en 20 o media hora" respondió resignada, depuse de todo era su amiga y no necesitaba ir a las clases. Así que bajo en la siguiente estación y tomo el tren de regreso.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Serena y Bratt llegaron al apartamento donde estaban hospedados. El rostro de ella estaba más relajado y su sonrisa se volvía vivaz y despierta. En cambio Bratt tenia una expresión de admiración, la mujer a su lado era la mas fuerte que el había conocido en toda su vida. No solamente era hermosa si no que cuando era joven, solo una adolescente, ella había enfrentado a todos para salvar al mundo, él recordaba que a esa edad lo único que le importaba era tener suficiente dinero para comprarse sus cosas o para salir con sus amigos. El nunca fue ningún héroe como había leído en los periódicos sobre ella. Serena había sido tan fuerte y buena que hasta ahora no podía entender lo que había pasado entre sus amigos del pasado.

"Serena" llamo él a lo cual ella volteo y le sonrió, había estado distraída tratando de prepararse un sándwich ya que no había comido nada en todo el día.

"si" le respondió sonriendo y terminando de preparar su almuerzo.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto obviamente intrigado y mirando confundidamente.

"a que te refieres" respondió tranquilamente

"que paso entre tú y ellos ¿Por qué?"

Serena dejo su comida sin haber dado un mordisco y lo puso a un lado. Sabia que un día iba a venir una pregunta así. La verdad ella tampoco sabía que había pasado para que todo resultara así. Serena lo dirigió a la sala tomando su brazo y se sentaron en el sofá, acaricio su mano y empezó a explicar.

"no se" le dijo simplemente "somos humanos Bratt y la verdad es que cometemos errores, éramos jóvenes, diría que si alguien tuvo la culpa era Darien ya que el era el mas maduro, pero eso ya no viene al caso porque por mas que sea viejo uno siempre puede cometer errores" dijo mirándolo a sus ojos. "no me mires así, yo no soy la victima, no miento lo hubiera sido y lo fui durante dos años. Llore y odie a todos ellos por lo que habían hecho. No soy tan buena como crees, muchas noches cuando ya no estaba ocupada deseé verlos muerto" Serena se empezó a desfogar y sus ojos cambiaron por un momento. "¿sabes?" Luna siempre me decía lo generosa que era la princesa de la luna y en cuanto nos parecíamos en eso" sonrió levemente recordando esos momentos de inocencia "claro que después me decía lo elegante que era y me requintaba por ser tan torpe" se rió al recordar la dulce voz de su amiga.

"o, verdad. Lo leí en unos de los periódicos…dime ¿Qué paso con ella¿no la has visto¿También te traiciono?"

"Ella….ella ya no esta" Su melancólica voz expresaba la tristeza al recordar un mundo de inocencia que había sido perdido. Memorias que aunque ya no venían a su vida como antes debido a que había formado unas nueva aun dolían al recordar y se llevaban un pedazo de su alma y corazón. "Mi mama me lo dijo hace poco, Luna siempre me fue fiel, mi mama me dijo que cuando desaparecí la pobrecita estaba tan triste" el solo recuerdo de luna en su mente hizo que lagrimas aparecieran y su mirada bajara en vergüenza "pensó que la había abandonado a ella. A ella! Bratt, la única que me fue fiel, la única que en las noches me consolaba, a ella. Yo no corrí de ella y tampoco de ellos. Yo nunca tuve miedo a enfrentarlos. Yo corrí de la vida que me esperaba, sabía que si me quedaba Darien no hubiera soportado la culpa y hubiera vuelto a mí y las chicas hubieran seguido apoyándome, pero ya nada hubiera sido lo mismo. Como toda cosa que se rompe Bratt, ya nunca vuelve hacer lo mismo" las palabras soltadas estaban abriendo un cofre de su vida que había tratado de dejar atrás ¿Que bien hacia llorar por la leche derramada? Mejor era limpiarlo y volver a llenar el vaso. Justo como lo estaba haciendo "Yo no quería cargar la culpa de separar a dos personas que se amaban, de poner mi felicidad antes de ellos cuando yo sabia que dañando a otros iba a ser infeliz y aun así Bratt, por mas que digas que soy muy buena por pensar en ellos antes que yo, aun así….cuando estaba tirada en mi cama….cuando tenia un día libre….cuando me sentaba en la banca de un parque y tenia tiempo de pensar y media todo lo que hice yo y todo lo que me hicieron ellos…….les deseaba la muerte" Serena no derramo ninguna lagrima cuando confeso sus sentimientos mas oscuros porque era la verdad, una verdad que había existido en esos tiempos, pero que ahora había desaparecido.

Esa parte tan oscura de su ser le causaba asco a Serena porque le recordaba que aun que sea la reencarnación de una diosa. Ella era humana más que nada y así como podía tener los más hermosos y sagrados sentimientos también podían nacer dentro de ella los sentimientos más negros y detestables y lo peor de todo es que podían invadir su alma en menos tiempo que los buenos. En este mundo de humanos, de los que sangran y lloraba, ella solamente era Serena Tsukino "porque yo soy humana Bratt, yo soy humana, antes que nada soy Serena Tsukino no una continuación de ella, ella es parte de mi mas yo no soy parte de ella porque ¿sabes? Yo no me parezco a ella. La princesa nunca conoció una traición, nunca conoció el odio, su mundo era feliz y perfecto, tenia a su príncipe que la amaba y a sus amigas que la protegían, pero yo…" Paro al no saber como continuar, jamás había confiado todo lo que había dicho en otra persona. Al comienzo de la conversación pensó explicárselo rapado y terminar de comer su sándwich, pero ahora sabia que no iba terminar hasta que ella dejar que los recuerdos no tomaran nada de ella y sabia perfectamente que iba a ser así por la mirada que Bratt le daba. "Yo siempre me pregunte antes y después ¿Por qué era amiga de ellas? Nos divertíamos pero yo y Molly nos divertíamos mas y cuando vino Darien me pregunte ¿Quién ama a Darien mas la princesa en mi o yo, Serena Tsukino? Cundo se lo dije a luna, ella me decía que no fuera boba que yo y la princesa éramos la misma persona. Eso no era nada la peor pregunta y la que me asustaba era ¿A quien amaba Darien Chiba a Serena Tsukino o a la princesa?" Serena paro y busco conforte en la mirada comprensiva de Bratt "Yo amaba a Darien Chiba"

Bratt vio que Serena sostenía lágrimas, lagrimas que cristalizaban sus ojos "llora Serena llora que nadie te lo recrimina, llora y déjalos ir, déjalos ir antes que se lleven todo de ti. Se que me amas así que no me mires así. Yo entiendo que somos humanos y vamos hacer errores. Llora y no te culpes" Bratt la abrazo fuerte acercándola y dejándola esconder su rostro en su pecho, dejando que sus lagrimas se impregnaran en su camina. Acariciando sus cabellos y tranquilizándola como si fuera una niña.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

La amaba, la amaba tanto o más que antes, la amaba por su honestidad y por todos sus sacrificios callados que tomaba por todos. Amaba a Serena Tsukino, Darien amaba a Serena Tsukino no a la princesa si no a la persona. La princesa solo fue una ilusión y ahora lo sabía. Desde pequeño solo fue una ilusión y ahora lo sabía. Desde pequeño la entubo buscando. Era lo único que lo había mantenido vivo, ese sueño, ese deseo de creer que después de encontrarla todo el hielo que tenía guardado adentro de si se iba a derretir. Era solo un niño cuando todo paso, el destino o fe, como uno lo quiera llamar, le había quitado el calor y aprecio de una familia…ni siquiera le había dejado recuerdos para consolarlo le habían quitado todo y no había regresado nada. Los doctores tenían razón hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera muerto y así se sintió hasta que empezó a tener el sueno de la princesa. El sureño era tan real que a esa edad quiso creerlo. Por fin alguien lo necesitaba y querella le decía que estaba esperando por el. De allí cuando conoció a esa niña de cinco anos que estaba rodeada de amor y dulzura pidiéndole que dejara de llorar y dándole una de de consuelo era Serena Tsukino. El pensó que era una señal de su princesa, nunca se le ocurrió que la misma Serena lo había calmado con solo una sonrisa y una rosa. Cuando la volvió a encontrar no la reconoció, mejor dicho no la quiso reconocer. Ella seguía rodeada de felicidad, vida, dulzura y amor, entonces lo primero que hizo fue evitarla, pero cuando ese papel choco con su cabeza y el volteo para ver la cara asustad de ella que empezaba a disculparse supo perfectamente que después de haber visto tan hermosa mirada tenia que volverla a ver. Entonces la empezó a molestar para poder captar su atención por mas que el le llevaba cinco años delante de ella se sentía un niño de cinco. Después vino la gran revelación de quienes eran en verdad, estaba tan feliz no podía creer que todo este tiempo el había seguido un plan en el cual no importaba como el había llegado al final el resultado iba a ser el mismo. De allí vino Rini y se aseguro mas que lo dos iban a terminar juntos por mas obstáculos que se encontraban. Ellos iban a terminar juntos.

Darien jamás se imagino que al final la última prueba estaba en sus manos. Una prueba que no paso y los destruyo. Por más que no quería aceptar su culpa ya no lo podía negar. El y nadie más que el había matado su futuro y el de ellos, nunca se debió dejar seducir. El era el maduro, el que tenia que saber lo que hacia…no culpaba a Rei ya que ella era una adolescente enamorada. El recordó la primera vez que la rechazo y la segunda también. El había callado no había dicho nada a nadie sobre lo que Rei estaba haciendo para no causar problemas, no veía ninguna motivo de decirlo pensó que si la rechazaba lo suficiente ella se iba a rendir, pero bien dicen que el camino al infierno esta hecho de buenas intenciones. Y fue verdad, después de el segundo rechazo hacia Rei, ella se empezó a alejar y las pocas veces que la veía ella no lo miraba a los ojos y en su rostro se veía el dolor, todos se dieron cuenta, pero nadie mas que él sabia la razón.

_Darien esperaba tranquilamente en la sala de la residencia Tsukino mientras que Serena se acaba de alistar. Luna le estaba haciendo compañía y el podía notar que algo molestaba a la felina. Luna suspiraba de rato en rato y hasta horita no le había dirigido la palabra. _

_"Hey Luna ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto. _

_"Darien te lo diré, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a Serena" la gata dijo confiando en el por su discreción y madurez " y también tienes que prometer que vas a tomar este asunto a lo ligero" le advirtió. _

_"Bueno Luna ¿Qué pasa?" _

_"Es Serena, hoy me contó algo que me asusta" _

_"¿Esta bien?" _

_"Si pero…oh Darien ¿Cómo te lo explico? Lo que pasa es que…bueno…tu debes relacionarte con lo que siente Serena" _

_"Luna ¿De que hablas?" _

_"Tu sabes que la vida que tienes es una nueva oportunidad ¿verdad?" _

_"Si una oportunidad para nosotros para vivir lo no pudimos vivir" _

_"No Darien así no va, esta es una oportunidad para las princesas mas que nada para Serenity que fue diosa para que pueda vivir como humana pero para hacerlo tiene que ser Serena Tsukino. Todo este tiempo todos hemos creído que tu y ella tienen que estar juntos porque son Serenity y Endimión, pero nunca pensamos que las razones por las que pueden estar juntos eran por que eran Darien y Serena por que ustedes como humanos se aman" _

_"A que viene todo esto Luna" _

_"bueno…es que hoy ella se pregunto a si misma ¿Quién te amaba mas Serenity o ella? Oh Darien yo le respondí que no importaba porque eran son la mismas persona. Pero después me hizo pensar…la reina les dio el poder de elegir en esta nueva vida. De elegir nuevas oportunidades. Ya vez que las demás están terminando con diferentes personas del pasado. Y Darien yo quiero ser justa…para que se den opciones." _

_"Hablas tonterías Luna yo y Serena siempre estaremos juntos ya hemos pasado demasiadas cosas par no estarlo." Dijo el un poco enojado por dejar que Luna despierte inseguridades. _

_" Escúchame ¿Recuerdas a Seya?" _

_"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con él?" _

_"mucho, antes no le di importancia pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue el primer hombre que la hizo reír y que nunca le hizo llorar como tu lo hiciste. Ahora entiendo que si no hubiera sido por tu memoria Serena se hubiera enamorado de él. Si no hubiera tenido la…" _

_"Luna, Basta!" Serena había estado parada unos cinco minutos escuchado su conversación "No lo puedo creer, yo te lo conté en confidencia deja en paz a Darien que son mis tonterías de niña hueca" Serena se acerco a él molesta con Luna por poner a Darien como un deber " Oh Darien, discúlpame por dudar fue mi idiotez y por tonta se lo conté a Luna" _

_"pero…Serena…trataba de ayudar" se defendió. _

_"Como sea Luna, te lo conté en confidencia ahora olvídalo y vamos Darien que ya nada de esto viene al caso" Serena tomo la mono de él y lo dirigió hacia la salida, pero Darien no se movía. _

_"Serena creo que debemos hablar" la paro y Luna se retiro para dejarlos hablar en privado y con tranquilidad. _

_"Darien, olvídalo. No tiene importancia" Serena insistió tratando de matar el caso. _

_"No, no lo puedo olvidar. Tenemos que dejar esto en claro" _

_"Darien Chiba" Serena se volteo y le sonrió, después saco su dedo índice y lo apunto "No vamos a discutir sobre esto. Yo te amo y esa es la verdad. Asunto cerrado" le recrimino no había ningún motivo para extender un asunto que no importaba "¿entendido?" _

_"Serena" la miro y ella sabía perfectamente que esa voz que tenía significaba que la discusión no acababa, pero ella no se iba a rendir. _

_"Darien, lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por Rei y entonces preguntas entupidas vienen a mi mente" _

_"¿Preocupada?" _

_"Si, últimamente esta deprimida ¿sabes? Rompió con Nicolás y no nos quiere decir la razón" _

_"Oh" suspiro sabiendo perfectamente el cambio de animo de Rei "yo creo que es mejor que la dejemos en paz, seguro que quiere estar sola" él aconsejo teniendo en mente todo lo que había pasado. _

_"Darien ¿Como puedes decir eso? No la puedo dejar sola en estos momentos, ella es mi amiga" suspiro, la situación son ella se había vuelto insoportable Rei andaba irritada y no había día en el que no se peleaban. Serena lo aceptaba porque creía que Rei estaba dolida por la ruptura de ella y Nicolás. A veces Serena se sentía mal al hablar sobre citas que había planeado y tenido con Darien ya que al instante la cara de Rei cambiaba. "¿Darien?" lo llamo "tengo una idea…¿Por qué no hablas con ella?" _

_"Para que" respondió el tratando de no prestar atención a Serena y a las dudas que se formaban en su mundo "¿yo? Serena¿realmente crees que se abra a mi?" _

_"Bueno Darien, ella siempre te a querido y respetado mucho, a lo mejor si hablas con ella saldrá de su depresión" ¿Cómo antes no lo había pensado? Darien siempre había tenido influencia en la vida de Rei y si hablaban como amigos y Rei se sacaba sus problemas de su sistema entonces seria mas fácil para Rei abrirse con las demás. _

_"No Serena, yo no lo creo" _

_"Pero….Darien no seas así, Rei lo haría por ti" Darien quedo mirando los inocentes ojos de su conejita. Que poco sabia del mundo de la verdad oscura del dolor de Rei. La pobre no sabia que si el iba a ver a Rei n ves de ayudarla mas la perjudicaría. Serán era muy inocente para este mundo. El estaba seguro que en su cerebrito jamás se le ocurrió que la razón por la que Rei estaba así era porque envidiaba lo que Serena tenia "bunny ¿Estas segura que quieres que yo hable con ella? Realmente crees que soy la persona indicada?" _

_"Por supuesto Darien, además confió en que no la harás llorar" _

**oooooooooooooooooo**

_La lluvia lo estaba mojando, pero el no se molesto en cubrirse al contrario se quedaba parado en la puerta del Santuario pensando si debía entrar o no. Después de unos minutos decidió que lo mejor era irse y dejarlo todo como estaba. _

**(Canción traducina de Maroon 5 "she will be loved") **

_Reina de bellezas, de solo 18 _

_Con problemas con su genio. _

_El siempre estaba allí para ella _

_Ella siempre pertenecía a otro _

_La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente y sus cabellos y ropa estaban empapados..Que idea más loca. Ir él para poder consolar a Rei de… ¿Quién? De si mismo. Le daba pena, después de todo Rei era una muchacha atractiva y la verdad es que ella podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera y allí estaba enamorada de un hombre que jamás la vería de esa manera. Rei era su amiga, la mejor de podría decir, le contaba cosas que no podía contarle a Serena y ella le aconsejaba. Si, se aseguro lo mejor era irse y dejarla en paz, con tranquilidad y tiempo se le pasaría. _

_Maneja millas y millas _

_Y al final terminado en tus puertas. _

_Te he tenido tantas veces pero _

_Cada vez quiero más. _

_Las puertas de l Santuario se deslizaron y Rei salido de allí, hace unos minutos había visto la silueta de un hombre. AL principio pensó que era un cliente y lo dejo en paz, no tenía ganas de atender a nadie. Pero al ver que no se movía decido ver por la ventana y lo vio. Darien había venido a verla, a verlas! Jamás había pasado a eso. La mayoría de veces ella lo llamaba y las otras eran cuando se reunían todos. Aunque una sonrisa empezó aparecer en su rostro al hacerse ilusiones, no duro ni unos segundos porque Darien empezó a regresar. Sin pensarlo salio corriendo atrás de él. _

_"Darien" grito para que la escuchara. _

_No me molesta esperar todo el día _

_Solo en tu esquina con la lluvia. _

_Busca por la niña con una sonrisa rota _

_Pregúntale si se quiere quedar y será amada _

_Será amada _

_El volteo al escuchar su nombre y vio a Rei correr hacia él, Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, no venia al caso empeorar las cosas. _

_"Darien, espera!" ella gritaba más fuerte y corría con todas sus ganas para alcanzarlo. El se hizo a oídos sordos y siguió con pasos apresurados. _

_"Espérame" volvió a gritar pero fue en vano el siguió para adelante mientras ellas se resbalo y callo. Sus lagrimas caían furiosamente, se sentía importante y ni hablar de sus sueños, se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _

_"No huyas" grito al final con todas sus fuerzas en un ultimo intento. _

_Salta por mi ventana y toca mi puerta _

_Te quiero hacer sentir bella _

_Yo se que tentó ser inseguro _

_Pero ya no importa _

_El paro y por alguna razón las palabras le amargaban, el no huía de nada, porque si lo hacia entonces decía que tenia miedo de algo y pues él….él...hace un buen tiempo que se quito todos sus temores. Se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Se agacho, la agarro de lo s brazos bruscamente y la volvió a poner en sus pies. _

_"deja de gritar como loca!" le dijo encerrando sus amargura en sus dientes " y también déjame en paz" _

_"Oh Darien" suspiro haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo y en vez lo abrazo. _

_"Rei no te hagas esto, nada pasara entre nosotros" _

_"mentira, tu me quieres. Aunque sea un poquito. Si no, no estarías acá" _

_Darien agarro los brazos de Rei y se soltó "déjame!" dijo un poco irritado "Estoy acá porque Serena me lo pidió" _

_Los ojos de Rei se quedaron abiertos al escuchar el nombre su amiga y rival. Le quería gritar que se largara y que nunca más regresara, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería perder. _

_No siempre es de arco iris y mariposas, _

_Necesitamos un compromiso para seguir adelante. _

_Mi corazón te siente, mi puerta esta abierta _

_Llámame cuando quieras. _

_"No Darien, si no hubieras querido no hubieras venido" _

_Darien la quedo mirando sentía que Rei podía ver mas allá de él y ver la verdad de sus inseguridades "Rei eres mi amiga y si me importas" comenzó "eres como mi hermana y así te veo¿lo entiendes?" _

_La furia que sentía era indescriptible ¿Qué no podía ver? Ella era más mujer que Serena. Muchos hombres lo podían ver ¿Por qué el no? Pero al ver el rostro serio de Darien ella suspiro y le vino un sentimiento de resignación. _

_"Entremos a mi cuarto, nos estamos mojando" su cara estaba calmada y serena. No había caso amargarse. Ella ya había aceptado su derrota. Darien tenia razón lo debía dejar en paz y seguir con su vida. Tenia que decirle adiós a ese iluso amor "no me mires así, si estoy furiosa por que no me puedes ver como mujer pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?" _

_"Me da gusto escucharlo" sonrió "entremos pues" _

_Un tipo de paz empezó a entrar en sus corazones mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto de Rei " Que rápido fue" dijo Darien mientras recibía una toalla y se empezaba a secar. _

_"¿A que te refieres?" Rei se había intrigado. _

_"Que rápido fue el convencerte, pensé que me tomaría mas tiempo" _

_"Yo pensé que huías, cobarde" se burlo ella en buen sentido. _

_"no no, todo fue táctica" _

_"no inventes" _

_"eh, Rei si no me crees, es tu problema" Era increíble como una atmósfera entre dos personas podía cambiar tanto y tan rápido. Hace unos minutos las dos personas que ahora se sentaban y reían relajadamente hace poco se veían con ojos desafiantes. _

_"dime Darien" Rei quería preguntar algo que la inquietaba. Sus cabellos largos derramando gotas y a un costado, la toalla en sus hombros y con ropa recién cambiada. _

_"mm" Darien la miro. Se veía adorable sentada al frente de el con café en sus manos y sus cabellos húmedos. _

_No me molesta esperar todo el día _

_Solo en tu esquina con la lluvia. _

_Busca por la niña con una sonrisa rota _

_Pregúntale si se quiere quedar y será amada _

_Será amada _

_"¿Cómo sabes que amas a Serena?" Darien la miro y se rió Que pregunta mas tonta, pensó. _

_"Ay Rei, que pregunta" _

_"No te rías" dijo seriamente "dímelo, explícamelo porque si no siento que no dejare de amarte" _

_"Rei…"dijo él suspirando con tristeza "pensé que ya habíamos terminado con esto" _

_"por favor Darien, explícamelo" le suplico agarrando sus manos. _

_"Bueno, la amo y lo se porque el estar con ella me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo y después de todo este tiempo, después de todas las luchas ella se quedo conmigo" _

_"pero, Darien ¿Cómo te conectas con ella mentalmente¿De que hablan, cuando el tema de las scouts les aburre¿Dime que te gusta de su personalidad aparte de su inocencia y su devoción a ti?" _

_"Bueno, tu sabes como es ella. Lo que me gusta es que detrás de esa apariencia de niña tonta y engreída uno puede encontrarse con alguien fuete y valiente" sonrió. _

_"No Darien, tu no me estas describiendo a Serena Tsukino, si no a Sailor Moon. La Serena Tsukino que conozco habla de las nuevas cantantes de pop, del sabor de hela que mas le gusta, de los nuevos alumnos en la escuela, de todo Darien menos de lo que nosotros hablamos dime ¿Hablas sobre tus estudios con ella¿DE los nuevos descubrimientos de ciencia?" _

_Darien la quedo mirando, hace poco rato recién había dejado esas dudad que Luna había hecho que descubriera y ahora Rei las volvía a despertar. Que Dios lo ayude, pero estaba empezando a tener dudas del amor que compartía con Serena ¿Qué pasaba si era verdad¿Qué pasaba si estaba perdiendo el tiempo en un amor de hace mas de mil años? _

_"El Poder De Elegir En Estas Nueva Vida" Las palabras de Luna lo atormentaban "Ella se hubiera enamorado de él si no hubiera sido por tu memoria" ¿Qué pensaba si Serena sentía lo mismo y lo dejaba" En cierta forma Rei tenia razón , cada vez que el empezaba hablar sobre ciencia. Serena cambiaba el tema. Si eso seguía así….¿Como iban a sobrevivir como pareja? Todo este tiempo se engaño diciéndose a si mismo que era porque ella recién estaba en secundaria, pero ahora que ya esta acabando y entrando a la universidad ¿Qué se podía decir a si mismo? _

_"yo la amo" dijo tratando de terminar el tema y más que nada para convencerse. _

_"bueno, aunque se lo intente" dijo Rei ya sin ganas de seguir. Fue su último intento ¿Qué más podía decir? Ya lo sabia, solamente se quiso hacer esperanzas. No era fácil aceptar que tu primer amor nunca iba a ser realizado. Lo miro con una mirad que Darien jamás había visto, esos ojos violetas lo miraban con resignación, tristeza y amor. Rei se veía como la persona mas triste en todo el universo y a Darien se le rompía el corazón al verla. _

_"Ehy Rei, lo siento" Darien se acerco a ella "No debí de ser tan directo" Rei no quería su lastima, no quería romper en llanto y abrazarlo. No se lo podía permitir, o si no corría el riesgo de quedarse enamorada de él por eternidad. _

_Y ella será amada _

_Será amada. _

_"déjame Darien, vete" levanto su voz en desesperación. _

_Darien sabia que ella tenia razón se tenia que ir porque si no lo hacia podía cometer un error que no se lo perdonaría. Pero, aunque su mente le mandaba moverse, el se quedo sentado. Cuando vio las lagrimas de su amiga la abrazo "sh Rie, no llores, no por mi" _

_"No seas así, no me abrases. No lo hagas no me consueles, no tu" le hablo en su oído tranquilamente tratándose de salirse, pero la fuerza de Darien no la dejaba ir. Al contrario la acercaba más a él _

_"sh Rei, se valiente" _

_Sé donde te escondes, sola en tu carro _

_Yo sé de lo que tu estas hecha _

_Sé que decirnos adiós no significa nada _

_Vienes y haces que te atrape otra vez. _

_"No puedo Darien, no contigo a mi lado. Vete te lo estoy rogando" _

_"No te voy a dejar sola, somos amigos" le respondió mientras la seguía abrazando. _

_"No" grito ella, separándose por fin de él "yo no quiero ser tu amiga" _

_"Rei" llamo su voz en un bajo llanto. Rei volteo y Darien vio sus ojos tristes violetas con una sincera respuesta de resignación. En ese momento algo adentro de él despertó, por fin realizo que él no quería una vida sin Rei, si su amiga, si su consejera. Aunque sabia que no debía ser egoísta y dejarla ir. El no quería una vida sin Rei... _

_"Yo quiero ser tu amante, no solamente hablar contigo, quiero tener lo que tu tienes con Serena" Por fin Rei declaro todo lo que sentía sin disfrazarlo, lo dijo fuerte y claramente. _

_Salta por mi ventana y toca mi puerta _

_Te quiero hacer sentir bella _

_No me molesta esperar todo el día _

_Solo en tu esquina con la lluvia. _

_Busca por la niña con una sonrisa rota _

_Pregúntale si se quiere quedar y será amada _

_Será amada _

_"Darien ¿No te gusto?" Rei le dijo seductoramente "dime si ella tiene mejor cuerpo" _

_"Rei" su nombre y un rostro confundido fue lo único que ella pudo recibir de respuesta. _

_"ves hasta donde llego" le grito horrorizada de lo que había dicho "vete, por favor Darien vete" _

_"Rei" la llamo "si me atraes" las palabras abandonaron su boca y los dos se sorprendieron con la sinceridad. _

_"¿Darien?" Ella llamo su nombre mientras los dos se acercaban y tímidamente comenzaron un beso acompañado con un juego de manos donde los dos terminaron tumbados en el piso y una manta tapando su desnudez. _

_Por favor no trates tan fuerte de decirme adiós. _

Y ahora en el presente lo único que Darien se preguntaba era ¿Por qué no se fue¿Por qué no movió sus piernas cuando lo necesitaba¿Por qué se quedo?

**oooooooooooooooooo**

El cuarto estaba rodeado de una tenue luz que calmaba el lugar y daba paz al simple ambiente. La sala estaba perfumando con el aroma de comida recién salida del horno y la mesa con platos de loza puestos en perfecto orden junto con los vasos de vino Las cortinas de seda cerca del balcón estaban cerradas ligeramente dejando entrar la luz de luna y estrellas. Una pareja se encontraba sentada en los suave y finos sofás, la mujer recostada en el pecho del hombre dejándose llevar por la música de una de sus cantantes favoritos. El hombre acariciaba suavemente el rubio cabello de su novia mientras tomaba un vaso de vino tinto. Os dos estaban en un romántico momento perdido en un mundo donde los únicos habitantes eran ellos dos.

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo no tenemos un momento de estos?" le pregunto Bratt a Serena

"Lo se Bratt y todo se lo debemos a Nicolas, apropósito ¿Qué tal me veo?" dijo serena mientras se levantaba y modelaba su vestido negro que le llegaba antes de las rodillas.

"¿Sabes que eres modelo, verdad?" le jugueteo Bratt "¿Por qué la elegancia, amor? Si usualmente tu prefieres la informalidad"

Serena le sonrió como niña traviesa al ser descubierta "su novia viene" le respondió.

"y…" le dijo el esperando por una buena explicación .

"Bueno…veras, Nicolas y yo tenemos historia. Yo fui la segunda chica que el verdaderamente amor aunque nunca anduvimos, ni siquiera lo bese, pero igual me amaba como mujer y al final fui yo quien le dijo que no perdiera el tiempo y que vaya detrás de esa muchacha que tanto le atraía" aclaro Serena a su novio.

"y eso donde paso?"

"En Inglaterra" respondió y después se tapo su boca al reconocer el gran error que había cometido.

"bastart" Bratt dijo guardándose los demás insultos para si mismo "ya éramos pareja para ese entonces"

"ehy¿puedes culparlo por enamorase de alguien como yo?" Serena le sonrió

El suspiro y la volvió abrazar por la espalda y besando su cuello dijo " Supongo que no" y dejo descansar su cabeza en su hombros. Esta vez Serena lo dejo ya que lo de hace un rato era una broma y interiormente se rió al ver el rostro de Bratt.

Así quedaron por un rato hasta que el timbre toco. Los dos saltaron y se apuraron en abrir la puerta.

"o my, será mejor que habrás y yo vaya a retocarme" le dijo Serena y después se retiro al baño.

Bratt la siguió y después fue abrir la puerta. Nicolás estaba vestido casi igual que Bratt, pero con pantalones negros. A su costado un poco escondida estaba su novia. Una chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que llevaba un vestido blanco.

"hey Bro'" saludo alegremente Bratt dándole su mano y un abrazo "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Hey Bratt¿Cómo va todo?" respondió el, también abrazándolo.

"todo bien, pero en serio ¿Dónde te metiste? Dijimos que el siguiente tour en Japón y a la mañana siguiente desapareciste" dijo Bratt ligeramente y contento con volver a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos "cualquiera hubiera pensado que estabas huyendo" le jugueteo y se puso a un costado para dejarlos entrar. Nicolás entro derecho con seguridad como si perteneciera al lugar mientras Lita entraba con cuidado como si tuviera miedo de caminar. Limpio bien sus tacos y se percato de caminar ligero.

"Siéntanse como en su casa…" Bratt dijo a la chica al ver su incomodidad, pero se dio cuenta que no se habían presentado.

"Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Bratt Hamilton y…¿tu eres?"

"Yo soy Lita Kino" dijo ella tranquilamente respondiendo a la mano que el le había dado como saludo.

"¿Dónde esta Serena, Bratt?

"ya viene, se fue a 'retocar' un rato. Por favor siéntense ¿Algo de tomar?" les ofreció cordialmente Lita lo vio por primera vez como hombre en vez de un ídolo. Bratt se veía tan normal y simple que le inspiraba confianza. Lita recibió su bebida y lo empezó a observar. Sus ojos no dejaban pasar ningún paso que daba. Primero vio como se dirigía a la cocina y servia todo, segundo se dio cuenta de que especialmente acomodaba un sitio que se suponía que era para Serena. Jama había visto a Darien hacerlo ni por ella ni por Rei. Darien se veía mas frió en esos tiempos y recelaba más el enseñar sus sentimientos en público. A cambio en Bratt era obvio lo que sentía, se sorprendía que tan diferente podían ser los dos únicos hombres que Serena había amado.

"amor" se escucho del otro cuarto y Lita se sentó rectamente, sus músculos se habían tensionado al punto de estar tiesos. Era la voz de Serena, cuanto había cambiado, la que antes era chillona ahora era suave y melodiosa. Hasta se podía decir sensual.

"Serena, Nicolás y su novia ya llegaron"

"Genial" dijo Serena saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta, al voltear se dio su segunda sorpresa del día. Lita Kino, sailor Júpiter estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su hotel. Al costado estaba Nicolás y los dos tenían bebidas en sus manos después de quedarse parada unos minutos decidió cambiar firmemente hacia ellos.

"Hola Nicolás" los saludo "no me diga que ella es tu novia" dijo cruzando sus brazos y cambiando su sonrisa por una mas seria.

"¿la conoces?" pregunto Bratt trayéndole una copa de champagne y dándole un beso en la frente.

"oh si Bratt, fue una amiga. Una de mis viejas amigas" Serena dijo sarcásticamente con un sabor agridulce. Bratt se dio cuenta y como Serena su sonrisa se borro. "ella Bratt era sailor Júpiter" Lita se paro para detener la imprudencia que Serena estaba cometiendo "Siéntate" le ordeno Serena "acá nadie esconde nada" le aseguro.

"Nicolás me parece de muy mal gusto lo que hiciste" le reclamo "pido que se vayan, al menos tu…." Dijo mirando a Lita "no tengo cabeza para lidiar con esto" y se retiro de la sala dejando a Bratt con ellos.

"Serena" grito Lita "por favor escúchame, por favor déjame explicarte, necesito hacerlo" grito suplicando

"dime" se paro y hablo fríamente "¿Por qué tendría yo que darte ese place de limpiar tu conciencia ¿" le pregunto dándole la espalda.

"Serena, por favor habla con ella hazme ese favor"

"Nicolás" volteo ella "tu mas que nadie sabias que no me quería encontrar con ninguna de ellas ¿por que?" le preguntó disgustada.

"si, pero también se que necesitas confrontarlo. No es justo que vivas así" Serena movió su cabeza al ver que Nicolás tenia razón. Ella también quería una explicación de todo lo que le había pasado. Ya había tenido suficiente de inventarte justificaciones ella misma.

"déjennos solas" pidió y los dos hombres se retiraron.

"espera" la detuvo Lita "tengo que llamar a las demás, necesitan saber la verdad"

"has lo que tengas que hacer" Serena dijo y tomo de golpe su vaso se champagne.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Por fin los seis estaban en un cuarto otra vez. Todos habían llegado de inmediato, con cada rostro que Serena veía su amargura crecía. Ya había sido un buen tiempo de guardárselo todo. Nadie se atrevía a decirle las primeras palabras así que Serena tomo el liderazgo y hablo sarcásticamente con sonrisas agridulces, el valor dado por el licor.

"Bueno damas y caballero digan lo que vinieron a decir¿Qué es esta vez¿Qué reclamo me tienen que hacer?"

"Serena, no hables así"

"No Lita, esta vez no! Nadie tiene el derecho de interrumpir una vida así y ¿me voy a quedar callada? No! Ya no tengo 16 años!"

"Basta" grito Mina "si alguien tiene que dar explicaciones ere tu"

"Mina cállate, no sabes lo que dices"

"¿Dé que hablas Rei? Ella fue la que engaño a Darien y después nos abandono" la acuso.

"¿Qué….? Ósea que yo te engañe. Por Dios Santo! Darien¿si fuiste tan hombre de acostarte con Rei porque no lo fuiste para decirles la verdad?"

"No fue su culpa" levanto Rei su voz y todos los ojos voltearon a verla. "yo……yo… yo lo quise así"

"¿Dé que hablas Rei?" le pregunto Mina.

Rei estaba al borde de las lagrimas al verse descubierta con una verdad cruda y difícil de decir.

"¿Rei?"

"y…yo. NO, ella nunca engaño a Darien. Nunca, nunca. Siempre le fue fiel y yo…yo fui la que le pidió a Darien que le digiera a ella que se vaya" La verdad había salido y aunque por fin su conciencia estaba limpia, la tranquilidad le duro solo unos segundos.

"¿Qué?" grito con indignación "No solo me engañaban en mis narices pero también…. También. No lo creo. Ustedes…ustedes ¿se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron¿Tienen la mínima idea?" ya no se podía callar más tenía que dejarlo salir y todos la iban a escuchar.

"Serena tenia miedo, miedo de perderlas y volver a estar sola…yo nunca quise dañarte y…yo" trato de defenderse pero no encontró palabras al ver tantas miradas acusadoras.

"Para, no tenemos porque hacernos tantos problemas. Vienen por un perdón y a pedir que todo vuelva a ser igual, supongo….pero ¿saben que? Ahorita no lo puedo hacer. Paso tanto tiempo, pero sin embargo la herida que dejaron sigue allí, cicatrizándose….yo todavía no entiendo la manera como me trataron…No fue justo…ustedes piden tiempo para explicarse, pero piden algo que ustedes nunca me supieron dar" Serena hablo con el corazón en la mano, con franqueza.

"no sabía" dijo Ami " no sabía, Serena todo estaba yendo mal. No más peleas pero tu seguías igual y de allí apareció el monstruo. Te demoraste, dejaste que pegaron a Rei, si Serena la dejaste ser pegada. Yo no sabía nada y después tu renunciaste a las sailor ¿Qué íbamos a pensar? Serena"

"no, no quiero excusas, si quieren limpiar sus conciencias déjenme que hace ya un buen tiempo las perdone, pero no me pidan que las reciba con los brazos abiertos y hacer como si nada pasara. Todas rompieron mi confianza y tú en especial Rei. Debiste decirme la verdad" Serena le reclamo, ya más tranquila y dejando entrar una paz que había perdido ese día.

"tenia miedo de…de…Serena yo sabia que estaba haciendo mal, pero yo lo amor y aunque sea tenia que tratar. Perdóname!"Grito, tirándose al piso y llorando en la falda de Serena, agarrándolas como si fueran su salvación. Serena que había estado parada, se derrumbo en un sillón mientras sentía su falda mojarse con las lágrimas de Rei que en susurros le pedía disculpas.

"Ya la tienes" le dijo Serena susurrando en su oído. Rei la miro "pero, eso no quiere decir que todo es como antes, ya dije que todas tienen mi perdón, pero no me pidan más…."

"Serena…yo no sabía" titubeo Ami, cinco años de oscuridad completa ¿Cómo pudo ser posible¿Cómo no pudo ver la verdad?

"lo se Ami, pero ¿Qué quieras que haga¿Qué diga que todo quedo en el pasado?"Serena la miro a los ojos y Ami se dio cuenta que lo que estaba pidiendo era demasiado. "Yo no puedo, creí que podía cuando vi por primera vez a Darien en la playa, pero no puedo…..el tiempo….nada más que el tiempo me dará tranquilidad" se seco sus lagrimas y suspiro "ya basta Rei, deja de llorar a lo mejor algún día las llame para recordar viejos tiempos pero no ahora, yo no tengo nada más que decir y ni lagrimas tengo ya para llorar sobre este caso" Serena se paro y levanto delicadamente de los hombros a Rei.

Todo este tiempo Darien se había quedado en una esquina escuchando la conversación tranquilamente, se dio cuenta que era verdad. Ya nada era igual o volvería a ser igual, tenía que simplemente aceptarlo por más que le doliera.

"entonces" hablo tranquilamente mientras su corazón agonizaba "lo nuestro en serio acabo"

"Darien" suspiro ella yendo a él, yendo a esa esquina oscura mientras las demás veían la silueta de su desnuda espalda.

"Darien" lo agarro de su rostro con ternura "lo siento" dijo y beso su mejilla.

El la abrazo fuerte, tanto que Serena sentía que le faltaba el aire. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que era un momento intimo y se retiraron.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Al ver a las cuatro salir Nicolás se paro y fue hacia Lita "¿ya todo acabo?" pregunto el

"si" dijo ella, su voz baja y cansada "yo al menos no tengo nada que hacer acá"

"¿y el otro?"

"esta con ella y Bratt es mejor que vallas…."dijo Lita tratando de aconsejarlo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Bratt levanto su cabeza y su mirada cayo en la de ella. Lita se dio cuenta de lo diferente que eran el hombre y el artista. Su mirada era protectora, fría con los demás mientras cuando cataba su mirada brinda comprensión, pasión y hasta se podría decir amor "yo se que ella me ama" dijo y dejo otra vez caer su mirada.

Las cuatro muchachas se retiraron y salieron del hotel, Lita con Nicolás, Amy sola y Mina también, pero Rei se quedo afuera sentada en el piso del corredor del hotel esperando por él.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

El la seguía abrazando mojando sus hombros desnudos con una sustancia salada que hace tiempo no producía. El la abrazaba como si fuera un niño perdido y hubiera por fin encontrado a su madre

"Darien, llora si quieres lo siento desearía que en verdad amara a Rei" Darien la soltó repentinamente como si le hubiera pasado electricidad.

"no me lo digas, no tu ¿Qué no me vez derrumbada? Yo se, yo lo se. Te pertenezco, soy tuyo y por lo tanto no amare a nadie mas que a ti"

"a la mejor es por eso que no te puedo odiar, a lo mejor es por eso que te tengo pena" ella se volvió acercara a él, pero esta vez lo abrazo ella primero "te dije que lloraras nadie sabrá de esto, desahógate"

"tu me dijiste que eras mi familia y no se como podré perderla otra vez" Serena por primera vez lo veía derrotado, una parte de ella sufría con él. Pero no lo dañaría con la mentira de una esperanza falsa que no sentía. A lo mejor lo podía volver a quererlo como amigo pero eso era todo, su amor por Bratt era tan grande que no cabía espacio para él.

"lo siento" Darien paro repitiendo "siento haber matado el pasado y mi futuro"

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Ya todos se habían retirado sin embargo Serena y Darien seguían en el cuarto. Aunque hace poco le había explicado a Lita que el confiaba en su novia, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Había limpiado toda la mesa solamente para mantenerse ocupado y poder dejar de pensar en todas las preguntas que lo atormentaban. Pero ahora estaba sentado en la silla de la cocina con un vaso de vino tinto en su mano mirando el reloj y contando los minutos. Nada venía de ese cuarto, no había gritos, no había llantos, no se escuchaban los paso dados cuando uno estaba amargo en cambio era una paz única. Bratt se paro, tomo su vino de golpe y se dirigió al cuarto para abrir la puerta. Su mano titubeo, pero al final abrió la puerta con decisión. Su vista inmediatamente busco la cabeza rubia de su novia y sus ojos la encontraron sentada en el sillón mientras que acariciaba una cabeza negra en sus faldas.

"shhhh" le dijo levantando su mirada "esta durmiendo"

"Serena ¿Qué haces?" Bratt le pregunto con una voz aliviada al aclarar sus dudas por fin.

"lloro por un tiempo, pero ya esta mejor ¿Me ayudas a levantarlo al cuarto de huéspedes?"

"you kidding me" Bratt le respondió en ingles ya que no pudo encontrar una respuesta en japonés "me pides que ayude a mi competencia"

"NO Bratt, el no es tu contrincante. Tú nunca tendrás que competir con nadie. Te amo. Ahora ayúdame" le ordeno.

"ok.ok" le dijo caminando hacía ella y recogiendo al hombre de sus faldas "Serena se paro y trato de ayudar a Batt, Darien se quedo colgado del hombro de su enemigo.

"no, yo puedo solo darling, déjamelo a mi" Bratt le sonrió.

"OK" Serena le respondió volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

"¿no vienes?"

"no" dijo "tu puedes solo" sus palabras eran sinceras como un voto de confianza entre los dos que los unía cada vez mas.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Sus pestañas se movían de arriba para abajo mientras su cuerpo volvía a la lucidez. Sus ojos zafiros revisaban el cuarto en donde se encontraba, pasando su vista una y otra vez chequeando el color del techo y de las paredes. Definitivamente no era su frívolo y simple departamento era demasiado lujoso para serlo. Tratando de descifrar el lugar donde estaba, su instinto encontró la foto de una mujer rubia y recordó todo de golpe. Estaba en el apartamento de Serena Tsukino, su ex novia y recién se había dado cuenta que la seguía amando. Darien se paro y se dirigió al baño del cuarto, abrió el caño y se refresco sus ojos con la pequeña catarata de agua fría que caía. Agarro la toalla blanca con la inicial H bordada en dorado, en vez de colgarle de vuelta e su lugar Darien la tiro bruscamente al piso con furia y pena al mismo tiempo. Vio su amargo y derrotado reflejo en el espejo por unos segundos, pero decido salir del cuarto.

No tenía porque quedarse más en este lugar, el lugar donde Serena y su novio dormían juntos. Era de madrugada si que trato no hacer bulla caminando sin que sus pies tocaran la alfombrad después de unos pasos el se detuvo y por mas que no quería ver, su curiosidad lo traiciono y su mirada pasaba la vista por todas las decoraciones en los pasillos. Todo era muy elegante hecho de lo mas finos materiales, las pinturas habían sido hechos por famosos artistas modernos y las alfombras eran suaves casi se sentía que masajeaban sus pies. Darien caminando hasta pasar por un cuarto con la puerta peligrosamente abierta, causando que él no dudara en voltear su mirada a las dos personas durmiendo tranquilamente.

Serena estaba en los brazos de otro y sus labios formaban una sonrisa envidiable. Bratt tenía su brazo alrededor de la figura de ella mientras Serena reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Después de que la imagen quedara fotografiada en su mente Darien siguió caminado. En esos segundos que Darien miro por la puerta algo había muerto dentro de él. Cuando vio que oro era el creador de es sonrisa Darien dejo morir esas esperanzas que guardaba. Ahora sabía que realmente ya nada pasaría entre los dos, que todo había acabado. Darien siguió caminando, casi corriendo hacía la puerta principal, se veía tan lejos. Detestaba el sentimiento de vació la desesperación de perder las esperanzas. Juraba que si no se iba las lagrimas volverían aparecer otra vez y Serien tendría que consolarlo otra vez y si eso pasaba corría el peligro de que el la amara para siempre. Mientras unas esperazas morían otras nacían, ahora la esperanza de Darien era la de olvidar dejar de amarla. Pero, en el fondo Darien sabia que solo se engañaba. El seguiría amando a Serena hasta su muerte.Por Fin Darien llego a la puerta y la abrió finalmente dejando sus lágrimas salir con toda la presión guardada.

"Darien" una mujer llamo y el volteo para su izquierda. Era Rei que lo había esperado sentada en el frió piso del cemento. Al verla a Darien se le rompió el corazón, Rei lo había esperado por más de tres horas sentada en el frió piso, con sus rodillas cerca de su rostro y cara encerrada en ellas. Lo que más le dolía fue la mirada de sueños rotos que lo volteaba a ver y el llanto de tristeza que le recordaba su dolor. Rei se levanto rápidamente del piso y lo abrazo. En el tiempo oque había estado sentada pensó en miles de cosas que le iba a decir, reclamar todo lo que le había hecho con sus inseguridades, gritarle y hacer que su conciencia se revuelva para que sintieran el mismo dolor que ella sentía. Pero, eso quedo atrás al ver su rostro derrotado y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr a consolarlo.

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Darien la vio y más que nada quería regresar el abrazo y besarla. Besarla y amarla hasta que se olvidara del nombre de ella sin embargo el burro patea una sola vez y decidió dejar de jugar con ella ya que no era justo para nadie.

"Rei, ya basta. No nos engañemos. Esto nunca será" Al contrario de lo que pensaba Rei se aparto de él tranquilamente sin protestar. "yo no t…."

"ya lo se y la verdad es que siempre lo supe pero pensé que a lo mejor con el tiempo todo cambiaria y….." suspiro, el hablar no tenía sentido lo dos sabían lo que sentían y por quien lo sentían ya no era tan complicado como antes. "olvídalo, será mejor que me vaya Rei siguió caminando mientras Darien le daba la espalda, pensándolo un momento decidió tratar una vez más"

"¿si?" El volteo y al ver su rostro decaído decidió callar.

"Saldrás de estas Darien y comenzaras una nueva vida, te lo prometo" lo aconsejo Rei con una honesta seguridad para después voltear y seguir su camino para adelante sin voltear a tras. El pasado era pasado difícil de olvidar pero no tenia sentido revivirlo. Ellos tenían que seguir caminando y aprender de los errores cometidos en sus vidas. Eso era algo que por fin Rei había comprendido.

FIN

Bueno mis queridisimos lectores este fue el final de este fanfic que me tomo tanto en escribir. Disculpen por la demora,pero al menos les traje 32 paginas del ultimo final. Este es el final y quería decirles que si va a ver epílogo pero se demorara no se cuanto para avances siempre pueden ir a mi web. Ustedes ya saben mi e-mail y gracias por seguir apoyandome a todos mis lectores.


End file.
